Daring the Limits
by Pearly-wings
Summary: Boredem leads to a card game, A mischievious friend leads to... ma This story is pure fluff! Now COMPLETED!
1. Stormy Nights

Hello people this is my first fic so. be nice. I don't own dark angel or any of the character yadda yadda yadda etc. so DONT sue me!  
  
Ok then enough blabbing from me. enjoy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ How it all began.  
  
It was a stormy Friday night and just as they left crash and had cluelessly been walking without a destination it began to pour down with heavy rain. Max, Original Cindy, Alec and Sketchy ran to the closest house which just happened to be Max and OC's apartment!  
  
"Oh great, just great were stuck here now" whined Alec "Well ya know you could always scurry on home Alec, no ones asking you to stick around" "Max, what are you kidding? There are like gale force winds out there and you expect me to just stroll on home?" OC decided to chip in. "Then stay sheesh! Just stop whining before I put the smack down on yo ass! And don't think that since yo a tranni that I wont!"  
  
As strange as it was they all walked up the stairs in silence. Especially Sketchy who hadn't said a word throughout the whole debate.  
  
Once inside after drying off Alec and Sketchy jumped on the couch as Alec switched on the T.V which he found was having technical difficulties due to the storm.  
  
They waited till the girls had changed and dried off before Sketchy impatiently asked "So what entertainment have you got lined up for us?"  
  
"We aint here to entertain yo rigity ass but since OC here is also bored, who up for a card game?"  
  
They all reluctantly agreed. "Hey to make things more fun why don't we play last card dares?"  
  
"Sketch man nice to see your still in touch with your childish side but isn't that for kids?" "Yeah but what harm can it do?" "Alright in that case im in" agreed Alec "Oh why not, count OC in! Boo you playin?"  
  
"Yeah might as well"  
  
They had all agreed to play so OC started dishing out the cards..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Hehe im still working on the dares but next chapter they should get into it.. By the way this IS an M/A. Review please! 


	2. And so it began

Umm. sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I know the starting sucks totally but I'm working on it trying to make it sound well not so corny. Oh and I wanna thank those 2 people who reviewed lol. oh well at least I got 2 reviews and not absolutely none. Anyway on with the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so it began.. They all reluctantly agreed. "Hey to make things more fun why don't we play last card dares?"  
  
"Sketch man nice to see your still in touch with your childish side but isn't that for kids?" "Yeah but what harm can it do?" "Alright in that case I'm in" agreed Alec "Oh why not, count OC in! Boo you playin?"  
  
"Yeah might as well"  
  
They had all agreed to play so OC started dishing out the cards.  
  
------------------------ ----~*~----------------------------  
  
"Ok so how we gonna choose who starts?" asked OC? "Dude don't think I'm a baby or anything but what about rock, paper, scissors?" "Sketch, what planet do you come from?" OC was starting to get worried with all his childish behavior! "Yeh know it's not a bad idea" Alec chipped in.  
  
"Aiight then!"  
  
After winning with his trusty rock Alec began the game..  
  
(people I don't know exactly how to write out a game of last card and make it actually sound interesting so I'm gonna just skip to who wins and the dares of each game. k!)  
  
OC had won the game. and surprise, surprise Sketchy had lost.  
  
"Aiight Sketch, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh. truth OC I'll start with truth!"  
  
Max and Alec couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. It was like saying I'll start easy before I begin to lose too much!  
  
"Hmmm boy do u still smoke those fine herbs or have u done the smart thing and given em up?" OC hadn't really had anything hard to ask so she just asked something she'd been wondering since herbal left.  
  
"haha uh well. yeh see OC you can never give up the fine art of herbs. so on lazy Saturdays or Sundays or any other day when I got some lying around and I'm bored I go for it... not as much as I use to but still the odd tinny!" Sketch didn't really care if OC knew it's not like she'd bag him in or anything. "Aiight I'm cool wit dat!"  
  
The second game had gone on for ages due to the transgenic super minds always having a strategy, and surprisingly OC had stayed in the whole time going pretty well. Sketch however lost be about 15 cards. OC had won again..  
  
"I swear OC, you've rigged the game haven't you?" Max was getting suspicious.. "Come on max I wouldn't do something like dat" OC had a cheating hand because she had plan. But it's not like she was going to admit it to one of the 2 victims she had rigged this plan for.  
  
"Sketchy boy. what it'll be this time?" OC chimed.. "For now I'll stick with truth" he said hoping OC hadn't thought of anything.  
  
Unfortunately this time OC had thought of a question to ask "well ok, so when was the last time you got laid?" "Ha! Just a few days ago" he looked like he was panicking.  
  
"C'mon Sketch, the truth! Yeh know being honest as in NOT lying" OC wasn't trying to embarrass him or anything she just wanted to know when the last time was.  
  
"OK a few weeks ago." Somehow OC knew he was lying. must be from spending too much time around him  
  
"Sketch" she said in a motherly tone "Fine fine a few months ago ok! There ya happy? Sheesh OC you really know how to blow a guys ego" He tried to glare at her but Sketchy glaring. it just doesn't work!  
  
Alec couldn't believe it, even if it was sketchy "whoa man, a few months.. Jeez Sketch! Next time we're at crash how bout I hook you up with someone?  
  
Sketchy suddenly sounded happy again "Really Alec? Thanks man"  
  
While they were having this conversation Max couldn't help but look away. She hadn't got any since she escaped from Manticore and that has been about eight months now. It's not like she could do much about it. Because of the virus and all. She didn't wanna act like Alec and pick up some stranger when she wanted some action! Hell! Max made up her mind. If she ever lost a game she would definitely pick dare.  
  
It couldn't be as bad as picking truth could it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hello people. I know the last two chapters have just been a bit of fluff barely including Max and Alec but I just need to introduce the game and the plan and sorta kick Sketchy outta the picture for awhile. but after that there'll be more m/a action. Ok bye bye. PLEASE PLEASER review!!!!! ( 


	3. Creating fun

Hey yay reviews. thanks to those people. This chapter is. well a bit more fluff and the dare is really gay. but eww I had to do it once. and it is NOT pleasant how can some people do it every morning? Yuck!!! Anyway if anyone's got any dares they might like me to put in the story I sure I can fit them in. anyway.. What were we up to...?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
???????????-???  
  
While they were having this conversation Max couldn't help but look away. She hadn't got any since she escaped from Manticore and that has been about eight months now. It's not like she could do much about it. Because of the virus and all. She didn't want to act like Alec and pick up some stranger when she wanted some action! Hell! Max made up her mind. If she ever lost a game she would definitely pick dare.  
  
It couldn't be as bad as picking truth could it?  
  
------------------------------ ---~*~------------------------------------  
  
The next game OC didn't cheat one which caused her to lose to Alec. Sketchy miraculously hadn't lost either. It was Max who lost. She wasn't paying much attention to the game, her mind was elsewhere and for that she had to pay the price.  
  
"So Maxie truth or dare?" Alec asked cheerily He had been hoping Max would lose cos he'd rather ask her something or dare her then Sketchy. Let's face it; there were plenty of chances to get Sketchy.  
  
"Uh dare, definitely" said Max remembering her Decision.  
  
"Ok then" Alec didn't want to be too harsh too early in the game especially with someone who might hold a grudge like max.. He came up with something relatively easy and it'd make max squirm.. What was he kidding she'd definitely get him for this. oh well gotta live in the present.  
  
"Well max I dare you to drink two raw eggs in a glass, preferably sculled!" Alec said cheekily  
  
Max was relieved, this was Alec they we're talking about here and he'd given her something simple. The dare wasn't too serious.  
  
"People drink raw eggs all the time, can't be too hard right?"  
  
Alec on the other hand knew it wasn't all peachy keen. He had to take one raw egg every morning for a week while he was on a mission. He was disguised as a trainer and had to do plenty of the training and nutritious dieting himself.  
  
He was training a rich upper class athlete who may have learned too much about Manticore. His mission was to find out what he knew and to dispose of him if he had acquired too much information. Luckily for the athlete and Alec's conscious he hadn't known much.  
  
Actually to think about he had to admit that was one of the best missions he had gone on. besides the eggs and the crappy healthy food of course.  
  
As he was thinking OC had gone to the kitchen and started scurrying around in the fridge. She had managed to find to fresh eggs then proceeded to crack them and let the insides flow into the glass. Up close it smelt revolting OC noted. She came back to the lounge and gave the glass to Max "Here ya go sugah!"  
  
Max blocked her nose and began drinking it. or well trying to.  
  
The whole time she was trying to down the thick and creamily gloop that tasted an awful lot like raw chicken she was making the funniest faces.  
  
Alec was grinning at the sight.  
  
OC just shrugged and had an apologetic look on her face even though it wasn't her dare. She felt sorry for her boo.  
  
After swallowing both eggs she glared at Alec and threatened him "Remember this Alec. revenge is a bitch" "Awesome" sketchy liked where this was going. tonight was a hell of a lot more fun then a night at crash would be. Everyone looked at Sketchy. "What" he asked innocently. After threatening Alec and seeing the little display Sketchy made, she ran for the bathroom and slammed the door!  
  
The others could vaguely here something that sounded like Max throwing up.  
  
Max washed her mouth about a dozen times but still couldn't get the raw chicken taste out of her mouth. She was glad she didn't have that crap in her stomach anymore. This was fatal she may never eat eggs again in her life! "I'll get you for that Alec" she said smiling wickedly to herself.  
  
she excited the bathroom and shoved some mints she found on the counter into her mouth.. Unfortunately for her, due to the eggs they tasted revolting also, so she spat them out.  
  
At this Alec laughed. Ha! He knew exactly how it felt. whatever Max was going to do to him. he didn't mind. Seeing her like that was the highlight of this god forsaken day.  
  
Outside the rain hadn't let up at all. It was just as bad if not worse as it was when they had arrived .  
  
This was going to be a long night!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Hehe. oh I couldn't do it. I'll leave sketchy in there for a few more chapters. Well what I always leave at the end. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Bah-bye you'll come back now ye hear? 


	4. When the tides change

Hey I'm soo sorry about taking so long to get this chapter up but I've been extremely busy lately. I've had A LOT!! of stuff to do as well as homework. I'll probably be slow with the next few chapters because they are yet to be created and im gonna be busy for about the next 3 months. -_- Anyway again thanks to the people who reviewed Im immensely grateful! On with the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the tides change.  
  
Max washed her mouth about a dozen times but still couldn't get the raw chicken taste out of her mouth. She was glad she didn't have that crap in her stomach anymore. This was fatal she may never eat eggs again in her life! "I'll get you for that Alec" she said smiling wickedly to herself.  
  
she excited the bathroom and shoved some mints she found on the counter into her mouth.. Unfortunately for her, due to the eggs they tasted revolting also, so she spat them out.  
  
At this Alec laughed. Ha! He knew exactly how it felt. whatever Max was going to do to him. he didn't mind. Seeing her like that was the highlight of this god forsaken day.  
  
Outside the rain hadn't let up at all. It was just as bad if not worse as it was when they had arrived .  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
OC really did feel sorry for max the eggs smelt like shit and having to actually swallow them was a whole different story!!!  
  
Damn she had to get Alec back for trippin her boo. After all it might as well be her to clear the air where as if Max was to get revenge it'd turn into a revenge cycle and it'd never end. she needed a dare and she needed a dare quick!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Alec has resigned to sitting between OC and Sketchy he needed to escape the wrath of the all mighty Max! She hadn't hit him yet but he knew when the time was right it'd come, and knock him upside the head! He had determined that to stop the blow from ever coming there mustn't be a "time"!  
  
Max wasn't really mad at Alec. the game was just for fun after all but she wasn't kidding she wanted to see him pay! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as he moved to the middle of OC and sketch, she had hit him so often in the past no wonder he expected her to hit him now! She felt rather ashamed about that. From now on my resolution is to not take my anger out on Alec! I can't help bitching all the time living my kinda life but I'll try to stop that too!  
  
Sketchy dished out the cards this time, and damn he had a good hand. OC had ended up with three fives, two aces, one two, a four and an eight in hearts!  
  
Maybe she could win this game without actually having to cheat! Huh than she could actually say she had beaten two X-5's at Last card and it'd be true!  
  
Wow this day was really going good for her!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
OC was getting a little bit worried when Sketch dumbly made max pick up 15 cards. She was afraid her boo was gonna lose and shit Alec only had three cards left! The pile was set on clubs and damnit she didn't have any!!! She only had one five left but it was in diamonds. So when it got to her, she had to pick up. (But quite obviously the gods were trying to send her a message!) She had lifted. drum roll please. A JOKER!!!  
  
With the upcoming round she had won. YES!!! Now her plan relied on max and Sketch's playing abilities. They had to beat Alec!!!  
  
Buy she had to admit. Max was a natural at last cards, from only two rounds she had managed to do away with six cards. you go sugah! Thought OC  
  
Sketchy wasn't doing to bad either and Max had made Alec pick up six cards! (with her three 2's!)  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Max refused to lose to Alec. Even though she wouldn't literally be losing to him. She didn't want him to get a better placing than her. She wanted him to lose and she was doing all she could in prompting sketchy not to lose either!  
  
Woo Hoo! Sketchy had exited the game with a beautiful and oh so caring spade! In the last five rounds Max managed to get down to 2 cards. This was gonna play out in her favor! See the beauty of this was she had two aces which she had saved from the absolute beginning! And Alec had a 3 of hearts and a 9 of clubs! How did she know? The same way she knew last time when she got sketchy outta of his money troubles! She used her magnified memory. and Alec didn't have a clue because she had not glanced at the pile once while it was being shuffled yet she managed to wing it.  
  
She had already muffled out a last card but Alec didn't mind. she hadn't won yet!  
  
Alec so bravely threw down his 3 of hearts.  
  
Max knew it. She had beaten him!  
  
Almost in slow motion she placed her two aces on the stack of cards.  
  
Max gave an innocent smile and said "So Alec, Truth or Dare?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
hehe. I know I know. it was all a bunch of fluff but hey this story isn't going to get too serious for awhile!  
  
Its just fun and games until I start coupling them up. lol dun dun dun  
  
Only a couple more chapters with the game to go. then we can really get into the story!  
  
Again I'd love some reviews, Hell I wouldn't even mind some constructive criticism as long as you don't all gang up and say my story is complete shit! (  
  
But seriously if it is absolute shit someone voice it to my email. I know I said I'm busy for like 3 months but I made this chapter way too long, so I cut it in halves and I'm gonna post them separately ok.  
  
oh and if anyone was wondering. Alec doesn't know how max is able to cheat because well he hasn't been out in the world too long and lets say. Playing cards wasn't encouraged back in Manticore, he only knows how to play because in the time that he has been out he's used it as a past time!  
  
Bye 


	5. Tides 2

And this people is the second half of the previous chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the tides change 2  
  
She had already muffled out a last card but Alec didn't mind. she hadn't won yet!  
  
Alec so bravely threw down his 3 of hearts.  
  
Max knew it. She had beaten him!  
  
Almost in slow motion she placed her two aces on the stack of cards.  
  
Max gave an innocent smile and said "So Alec, Truth or Dare?"  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
"Dare!"  
  
Alec wasn't too afraid about losing this game. He knew his dare wasn't going to be too hard, OC wasn't evil after all!  
  
OC knew max wanted her to be mean to Alec but what to do.?  
  
hmmmm  
  
She looked at Max who was actually giving her the look that said Don't care just as long as its good!  
  
Knowing that Max was happy with whatever she came up with, she got an idea! "Stay right there boo's, I'll be back in a mo!"  
  
OC again entered the kitchen to retrieve a food item but instead of eggs it was a raw fish identical to the type they used to eat in Japan before the pulse hit.  
  
None of them knew it but OC loved sushi and the raw fish just came with it as a complimentary item from the guy as an apology for arguing with her about the cash, especially since he was the one who was wrong. She hated raw fish! She tried it once and knew she was never having it again! Alec was a perfect victim to dispose of with the fish. With good purpose too! She came out with a comical face and was hiding it behind her back. she even brought out her chopsticks and camera. "Surprise!" She shot out, and revealed the fish from its hiding place!  
  
With a some what stunned face he blurt out "Oh hell no! Forget it! There's no way your making me eat that!" Sketchy thought Alec was being a retard "Dude, you made max eat not one but two raw eggs. Don't disgrace the male population and chicken out in eating one raw fish!"  
  
Ha Alec was getting support from sketchy now this will be a day to remember!  
  
"God I can't believe i'm gonna eat that!" he said while pointing to the stiff fish lying flatly on the plate.  
  
"Don't worry Alec its fresh, I got it from the market today" OC said trying to reassure him. At least what he was eating was edible she wasn't quite sure how long Max's eggs had been sitting in the fridge. poor girl!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Alec took a deep breath. He sighed knowing he accepted the dare, either that or they were gonna force him to eat it.  
  
Well this proved it OC was evil to the male kind.  
  
A raw fish! With both googly eyes, its Shiny Sharp scales, Bony fins, not to mention the actual bones inside, all packaged in a very stiff and surprisingly not that smelly 6cm fish!  
  
He obviously was NOT going to chew it! He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Well to succeed in this mission he was going to have to swallow the fish whole! 6cm long and 2.5 cm wide!  
  
He could do it! He was a born and raised soldier. And soldiers can't fail with something as simple as swallowing a FISH!  
  
So without further a do.. He picked up the chopsticks placed them correctly into his hands and picked up the fish.  
  
He looked at OC and said in what could be described, a cocky and agitated voice. "This is for you OC" He stuck the fish in his mouth head first and tried to swallow. It was a hilarious site to see. Since the whole fish didn't quite fit in his mouth, the tail was sticking out and he had his eyes crossed.  
  
He poked it with his chopsticks trying to force it down his throat. Max, OC and Sketchy all had the urge to burst out laughing but they prevented it knowing it would either put Alec off or highly offend him.  
  
He made choking noises as if he was going to bring it back up his throat while he was still trying to swallow it.  
  
The others stayed silent and stared on. The whole time this was happening OC was taking billions of pictures, shot after shot. Sketchy just looked at him staggered the fish did look hard to swallow after all.  
  
Finally after about 5 minutes Alec had done it. After another two minutes where Alec just sat there with his face scrunched up he gasped! Yuck! Shit that was hard.  
  
The others couldn't hold it in they burst out laughing so hard, you could probably hear them from the first floor of the building.  
  
Alec looked at them annoyed. Oh well he suppose he deserved it. He gave them about 2 minutes to cool off before he spoke "alright guys you've had your fun lets get on with the game."  
  
OC spoke up "boy the night hasn't even begun, not to mention the fun!"  
  
What the hell did that mean? Thought Max  
  
Sketchy started shuffling the cards and gave them out. He wanted to win. He has something in store for whoever would lose if he won. All he had to do first was win!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Oh and thanx to Candyabble. lol I didn't realize that I had my settings on signed reviews only. so thank you for telling me that.  
  
And you guys are probably thinking 'god she's obsessed with food' lol well I'm not. I just didn't think I should give Alec a really hard dare or the whole revenge cycle thing will come into play and I can't be bothered writing about that so well yeah!  
  
REVIEW ALL! It inspires me. 


	6. Moment in the sun

Ummm people you're probably getting bored with these dares now huh? Don't worry soon we'll get to the juicy stuff Oh and to isilme Max didn't win the game, actually she came second to last in the chapter where Alec got dared. OC had already won in the chapter before that. and sketchy came second amazing huh? I reckon it doesn't really matter who asks the loser 'truth or dare' just as long as it's the winner who dares or questions the loser so that why I let max ask instead of OC. Does everyone/anyone know how to play last card? If they don't I might put an authors note in to explain the game!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moment in the sun  
  
OC spoke up "boy the night hasn't even begun, not to mention the fun!"  
  
What the hell did that mean? Thought Max  
  
Sketchy started shuffling the cards and gave them out. He wanted to win. He has something in store for whoever would lose if he won. All he had to do first was win!!!  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
Sketchy tried really hard in the next game probably used over 3 quarters of his brain and actually won!!! He wanted one of the chicks to lose to him because his dare was not something that he wanted Alec to do. Max refused to lose to sketchy and came second. Alec came third easily leaving an astonished OC.  
  
I am sooo cheating in the next round!!! Thought OC  
  
"Truth or dare OC?" Asked Sketchy enjoying this glorious moment where he was the victorious one for once! OC knew she wasn't ever going to lose again. "You'll since I aint one to lose more than once. I'll pick dare!"  
  
"Right on!" exclaimed sketchy. "Boy what u been watching dragon ball z again?" OC wondered aloud "NO!. anyway OC since you're not straight I dare you to kiss me." "WHAT!? Why in the hell would you want me to do that sketch? Aiight if that's my entire dare ." she leaned forward and lightly pecked the person sitting opposite her. "Well glad that's over lets move on." "Wait no that was only a peck, I meant a proper pash!" revealed sketchy annoyed OC grinned slyly the way Alec would and said "You never specified sketch, so too bad!" with that she gave max a high five! Sketchy slumped further onto the floor.  
  
The next round max had got the worst hand of cards she had received the whole night. "Oh man!"  
  
"Oh what's wrong max, giving up?" After five rounds Alec had only three cards left whereas max had six. "Nope Alec! Can't get rid of me that easy.. In fact last card!" Alec gave snorted "Max you're still holding six cards!" and with that he put down his ace and changed it to clubs. Max just grinned at Alec while Sketchy and OC had their turns. When it was finally her turn she put down four jacks and two jokers. "And I win!" "You can't do that" exclaimed Alec  
  
"Actually there aint no rule saying she can't Alec" said OC "Dude Max finally won" said Sketchy Max just smirked.  
  
After another ten or twelve rounds Alec somehow managed to lose!  
  
Alec scrunched up his face and pointed at Max "you cheated!" "Excuse me?" Max couldn't believe they were back to this again, she had won fare 'n' square! "You never said last card Maxie, which means you should've picked up another two cards!" "Sorry Alec buddy ol boy. I did say last card and with your wonderful hearing you know it!"  
  
Sketchy never knew Alec was good at hearing "since when did u have good ears Alec man?" "Well I don't sketch I'm just a good listener" was Alecs excuse along with it his trademark smile which lacked its usual charisma. "Aiight if you say so man" Sketchy wondered if that's why so many chicks digged Alec, he listened to them well.  
  
Maybe if he tried it he'll be able to pick up more. Hmmm good idea. He was definitely gonna try it sometime.  
  
"Alec, ma boo did say last card, so boy take your defeat like a man!" "Fine if you're all going to go against me then I suppose I have too!" Shit he hoped max wasn't still pissed at him about the eggs! She did get revenge. well sort of!  
  
With the cheesiest most girlish smile max picked her words carefully and made them sound very ditzy and cocky. "Alec my dear, dear friend. I have the perfect thing for you! Hell you might even get a kick out of it!" She hadn't even bothered to ask him whether he picked truth or dare, she picked for him.  
  
Shit she was still mad wasn't she? Though Alec "Well Max lets see what the ice queen can come up with!" he said with forced sarcasm.  
  
Max was too happy to let that comment get to her. "Well since you're so excited you can wait a day for this dare. For it you will have to meet me at saperkeyz tomorrow night!" "Hmmm this did sound fun" Alec was loosening up a bit.  
  
OC decided to cut in before they made dares over the next couple of days because her dare was supposed to be in there somewhere but whatever the hell Max was planning, it sounded good. "Again let's get on with the game then."  
  
This next time Sketchy had typically lost to OC again. He picked Dare because he hadn't done a dare yet. "Aiight Sketch, you gotta down a whole bottle of scotch!" "Whoa" Sketchy was excited "I've never done that before, I don't think I'll be able to see afterwards. Ah well to hell with it!" Max found a full bottle of scotch which she gave to Sketchy. She always had a source of alcohol in the place in case she had an extremely shit day! She didn't mind giving it to Sketchy though he had enough trouble with a few pitchers of beer; a whole bottle of scotch was going to be interesting. Shit what if he dies? Max decided not to express her concern because he wouldn't die right? If worst comes to worst he'll just end up in hospital getting the alcohol pumped out of him. Yeah he was fine, Sketchy could handle that.  
  
Sketchy opened the bottle and started gulping it down. He came up for a breath of air when he had half finished the bottle. "Whoa" that definitely impressed Alec. After a quick breath he proceeded to empty the bottle. "Shit boy, you not even drunk." Said OC when he had finished. Damn was she impressed.  
  
About five minutes later Sketchy started babbling about something and wouldn't stop smiling. The gang knew it. He couldn't last a WHOLE bottle of Scotch and be sober. Alec picked him up and dropped him on the couch. Another five minutes later Sketchy was in between the process of falling off the couch, babbling like a complete idiot and passing out.  
  
OC was glad. She could finally properly get on with her plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There I did it. I kicked Sketchy out of the rest of the dare chapters. Well now get ready for the plot of the story. coming soon  
  
Hey has anybody seen Steven Spielberg's Taken? I've watched like 6 episodes so far. It's pretty cool! Anyway do me a favor and push that button down there that says review!  
  
Buh-Bye 


	7. Plans underway part 1

Whoa. I have no idea what happened the first time I posted this!!! I never checked it and it totally screwed up! Anyway I think it worked this time but unfortunately I had to cut this one chapter into two because I couldn't find any other way to make it work. so here it is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plan underway! About five minutes later Sketchy started babbling about something and wouldn't stop smiling. The gang knew it. He couldn't last a WHOLE bottle of Scotch and still be sober. Alec picked him up and dropped him on the couch. Another five minutes later Sketchy was in between the process of falling off the couch, babbling like a complete idiot and passing out.  
  
OC was glad. She could finally properly get on with her plan.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
While OC was smiling smugly for some unknown reason Alec had already handed out the cards for the next game. Even though Sketchy was no longer in, Alec figured it was a good way to kill time so why not keep playing? No one had objected so what the heck. might as well!  
  
The first game since Sketch's departure was rather quick! OC had won yet again and it was Alec who lost. He had picked dare again! The boy just didn't know when he should play it safe thought OC. She faked uncertainty and said "Alec, I don't have a clue what to dare you to do. but how about we make up a save card?" "A save card?" both Max and Alec asked confused. "Yeah! See I can't think of any dares right now so I'll write down Alecs name here" she showed them while writing down his name on a piece of paper "and later on when I can think of a dare for him I'll use it k?" "Guess there's nothing wrong with that." Said Max "No objections here!" added Alec "Great then I have Alec on a save card!" OC said smiling innocently.  
  
They played about four or five more games where all three of them had non deliberate turns at losing. No major dares took place during this period. A couple of harmless questions were asked and Max had to do three backward flips in the air. It was a simple task for Max considering she was transgenic. OC had let her off easy. Alec figured it was just cos she was OC's 'boo'!  
  
A few more pointless and undamaging games later OC had once again won against Max. This time Max had picked dare, and boy was OC glad.  
  
"So what's my dare OC" asked Max "Hmmmm" mumbled OC like she had just come up with a brilliant plan on the spot and hadn't actually been thinking about it since the beginning of the game.  
  
"Well I'm going to do a dare including both of you!"  
  
"But OC only I lost how can you include Alec?" What the hell was she getting up too thought max "Yeh see suga that's why I invented the save card! See Alec still owes me a dare and this is it boo!" "So what is it OC?" Alec just wanted to hear the dare. If it included max it couldn't be lethal, OC cared for her too much! 


	8. Plans underway part 2

Here' the second part to what should have been one chapter (stupid fanfic!!!) and I'm sorry for the inconvenience! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But OC only I lost how can you include Alec?" What the hell was she getting up too thought max "Yeh see suga that's why I invented the save card! See Alec still owes me a dare and this is it boo!" "So what is it OC?" Alec just wanted to hear the dare. If it included max it couldn't be lethal, OC cared for her too much!  
  
"Right kids. Your dare should you choose to accept it (and boo's you aint got no choice) is to pretend to be a couple for two weeks!!! That means no fighting, you have to act civilized and couple like around each other and you WILL go on three dates which I will plan out for you and ya'll go according to the plan!"  
  
"SHIT NO!!!" Max was outraged! "OC ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" This proved it OC wasn't only evil to the male population but the chicks too!  
  
"Boo's you have to! It's your dare!" OC knew they would refuse but that was why she got some wise words ready to warm them around to the idea!  
  
"OC in case you've forgotten I'm still with" she was cut off "Your not like that boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah" was all max said in reply.  
  
"Max this virus bitch aint going anywhere right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"and you don't wanna hurt roller boy right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"well my dare will make him think you're with Alec and he'll back off! Then you'll have a safety wall between the two of you and you won't have to worry about killing him if you sneeze over dinner or nothing!"  
  
OC did have a point Max was starting to think that the dare wasn't too hard. And it was only for two weeks and she only needed to have three dates. It could be fun, and this was Alec its not like anything could actually happen between them!  
  
"That's all good and all OC but there aint no way your getting me to do it!" Alec felt as if they had forgotten about him. "Alec honey, don't you know? Nothing turns a straight woman on more than a guy who they can not have. OC didn't think Alec would object too badly, he was always up for fun. "Hmm you're right, I do that too, I always go for the ones I can't have!" It was a dumb reply. The real problem was over the last few weeks Alec had started to feel something for Max but he had decided to ignore it, hoping the feeling would disappear. Maybe spending time with her as if they were a couple would get rid of the feeling. After all Max was incredibly cold towards him. After two weeks as a couple with her, he'll surely never feel anything more then friendship towards her ever again!  
  
"Alright then if it brings on the ladies I'll do the dare." It would help him hopefully.  
  
"Max come on boo, it's a dare and you aint got a choice anyway!" Max took a deep breath "Ok count me in, two weeks isn't even long!" "I can make it 3 if you want boo" OC decided to bring the mood up.  
  
"Whoa no no twos heaps!" Max's mouth was going to get her in trouble one of these days!  
  
"Kids. your dare starts the day after tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Ta da!! You all know the plot of this story now. It took awhile but what can I say. patience is a virtue! That am I'm a person who likes to take their time. lol  
  
Well what do you all think huh? Tell me by reviewing!!!  
  
Oh by the way can anyone tell me why my bold and italic never shows up? And why sometimes they completely screw up the way I've spaced my sentences so it doesn't sound right when people read it? its starting to really annoy me!!  
  
Well that's all for now. Bye people!!! 


	9. 60 seconds of fame

Hi um thanks everyone for reviewing. oh and thanks Riley for the paragraph advice but here's the thing.  
  
I do separate the paragraphs and stuff just like you showed it (unbelievably amazing how exact it was) but when I upload it onto Fanfiction.net it totally screws up my story! I have no idea why it does this and if anyone knows how to fix it PLEASE tell me!!! (By the way I left a message asking about this problem on the end of my last chapter!!!)  
  
Another question and I'm actually hoping for a reply this time. -_- does anyone actually read my massages & questions or am I just wasting space? ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
60 SECONDS OF FAME.  
  
"Alright then if it brings on the ladies I'll do the dare." It would help him hopefully.  
  
"Max come on boo, it's a dare and you aint got a choice anyway!" Max took a deep breath "Ok count me in, two weeks isn't even long!" "I can make it 3 if you want boo" OC decided to bring the mood up.  
  
"Whoa no no twos heaps!" Max's mouth was going to get her in trouble one of these days!  
  
"Kids. your dare starts the day after tomorrow."  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
The four friends met outside Saperkeyz Bar the next night. Luckily for them it was a fine evening and the storm from yesterday was completely over. Although Sketchy had passed out yesterday and didn't have a clue what the others did the rest of the night, he knew about Alec's dare and that he was suppose to complete today. He didn't know what it was but it sounded interesting since it was in public.  
  
The bar they went to was easily unnoticeable. It was hidden between two run down cafes and all that was showing was a door with stairs leading somewhere. Most people ignored such rough looking places as it usually led to unwanted new friends or unwanted injuries.  
  
As they went up the stairs they finally stated hearing some music. At the entrance, to the main part of the building there was a bouncer. Once they'd entered Alec was surprised. The place looked so shabby from the outside, but inside it was as if the pulse never hit. The place wasn't marvelously beautiful or anything. It just had the comforting necessities of a pre pulse club. It had good design inside too. The owners had good taste and good managing skills. This was very rare these days. Alec was thrilled about this club because when he'd first decided to stay in Seattle he checked out every bar and club in this place picking up ladies here and there but he'd never even heard about this one, a new place was always exciting and full of new action.  
  
There was a small stage up the front of the bar/club. On it was a tough looking girl who was singing some old song of Alanis Morissette's with a guitar. Interestingly enough it didn't sound pathetic and some people did seem to enjoy her song. Although she was up there doing a musical performance, there was light music on in the background.  
  
Once they were comfortable Max told Alec his dare "Ok Alec, your dare is to do a 60 second strip in this club."  
  
"Hmmm that isn't that hard, and check out the hotties in this place! These sugars are going to love me!" he said while inspecting the occupants of the place. At that comment Max just grinned.  
  
"Yep Alec, you're absolutely right" OC said while also looking around. "Especially these ones!"  
  
"One more thing Alec, you get to wear a lovely cowboy costume." Max said cheekily "it's already in the back waiting for you. And when you're in the back ask for Ally, she'll tell you when to go on"  
  
"Sure thing Maxie" and with that he was gone.  
  
"What's the deal Max? Your only making him do it for a minute? That's easy" Sketchy commented  
  
"Sketch, you've never been here before have you?" asked Max  
  
"Nah man didn't even know it existed!"  
  
"Exactly, you want to know why?" Max smiled delaying her answer. "Because this is a Gay and lesbian bar"  
  
Sketchy gasped with his mouth wide open. "But then Alec." without finishing his sentence he burst out laughing. After a little while when he finally finished laughing Sketch asked "Does he know?"  
  
"Nope!" OC and Max said in unison. They smiled at each other humbly.  
  
Meanwhile when Alec had entered the backstage area a gorgeous girl greeted him and introduce herself as 'Ally". He began flirting with her until he noticed she seemed completely uninterested. That's odd thought Alec. Must have a boyfriend or something.  
  
He was given his cowboy costume and a room to change in.  
  
10 minutes later he came out looking VERY western. Ally started giggling when she saw him. "Yeah laugh it up! It's only for a minute though" he said annoyed  
  
"Oh don't worry Alec, I'm sure the occupants will love it!" Ally said.  
  
He walked onto the stage seemingly a very secure guy. "Next will be a newbie" Ally announced.  
  
No one really noticed at first, but when the music started everyone turned to look at him.  
  
Sexy, everything about you so sexy  
  
You don't even know what you got  
  
You really hit my spot  
  
Oh yeah, yeah  
  
Alec started swaying his hips in a cowboy-ish way with his hands on his hips. He followed that by the removal of his cowboy vest very slowly.  
  
And you're so innocent  
  
Please don't take this wrong cos it's a compliment  
  
I just wanna get with your flow  
  
You've gotta learn to let go  
  
He followed that verse with some random cowboy actions, and him pretending to spin an invisible rope. He had a very slick face and he seemed completely un-embarrassed.  
  
In the background you could hear Max, OC and Sketchy laughing for all its worth. They were laughing so hard it almost overtook the music.  
  
Work it a little (oh yeah)  
  
Get hot just a little  
  
Meet in the middle  
  
Let go, just a little bit more (just a little bit)  
  
Gimme just a little bit more  
  
(Just a little, just a little)  
  
Than the chorus came and Alec seductively removed his black and white t- shirt to reveal his perfectly chiseled chest. He got many whistles but couldn't pin point them.  
  
Although his minute was up Alec decided to keep going as the crowd seemed to love him. He could finally get into the groove properly as before he was only trying to do it without looking so uncomfortable in front of Max and giving her the satisfaction she wanted! In fact he could maybe make this backfire on her.  
  
Let me, I'll do anything if you just let me  
  
(Come on baby)  
  
Find a way to make you explore  
  
I know you wanna break down those walls  
  
Alec was still going for some unknown reason which surprised the whole gang. Max showed her confusion by holding up her wrist and pointing to where her watch was as if to emphasis the fact that he didn't need continue. He replied by giving her a slick smile. Then the gang realized he was enjoying it and he hadn't figured out the secret of this place. They shared their conclusion with each other and burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
And its so challenging  
  
Getting close to you, what I'm imagining  
  
I just wanna see you get down  
  
You gotta let it all out  
  
Alec was currently onto the task of removing his belt with all the pockets from his waist when he noticed something was a little off. Most of the men in this place were enjoying his performance while the females looked uninterested. In fact they looked disgusted. Then it dawned on him. The furniture, the decoration, the way everyone was acting around here, Why he'd never heard of this place before and finally what OC meant by "Especially these one!"  
  
HE WAS IN A GAY AND LESBIAN BAR!!! And stripping! He stood still like a deer in headlights and for him it was like the whole world went in slow motion.  
  
As the chorus came again he ran into backstage as if hours were passing by panting, with fear evident on his face. Shit Shit I've got to get changed was all he could think. He was already in jeans so he just removed the accessorized cowboy gear and shoved on the T-shirt he was wearing before.  
  
He walked out from backstage hiding his head. Unfortunately for him the males noticed his arrival. They cornered him and started asking for his autograph and his phone number. Max, OC and Sketchy saw him and his new friends and continued laughing. Through the questions and hands tugging on him, Alec somehow managed to make his way over to the gang with the crowd following behind him.  
  
He put his arms around Max, "Sorry guys I'm with her.. Aren't I sweetie?" he asked with a cuddly voice Max was momentarily stunned at the contact but quickly recovered. "Actually."  
  
Alec spoke to her in a voice un-audible to the human ear. "I swear Max, go along with this and I'll let this one go!" Max gave a short laugh and resumed her reply. "Actually. yes he is, sorry people."  
  
The crowd began leaving and returning to their previous spots. While they were leaving you could hear murmurs like "What a waste" and "hmmm and he was cute too".  
  
The other three started laughing again while Alec ushered them out of the door. Once outside he just remained silent. The walked about a block while OC, Max and Sketchy just continued laughing. When they finally settled down they started complaining about sore stomachs from all the laughing. "Serves you right!" Alec commented, apparently still shaken from the night's events.  
  
Sketchy had to turn into a street so left them with one last painful laugh.  
  
One he was gone OC reminded them "You guys remember. My dare starts tomorrow for the two of you." Alec grunted and also went off into a separate street leading to his home. Max and OC also went home, too happy to worry about what tomorrow may bring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
So this chapter was up a little quicker. woo hoo! Hope the text turns up right this time.  
  
Well review all. Cya 


	10. Breaking the news

Hello all I'm sorry for the lateness again but I've had mid-term exams!!! -_- Anyway here's the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
BREAKING THE NEWS  
  
Sketchy had to turn into a street so left them with one last painful laugh.  
  
One he was gone OC reminded them "You guys remember. My dare starts tomorrow for the two of you." Alec grunted and also went off into a separate street leading to his home. Max and OC also went home, too happy to worry about what tomorrow may bring.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
Today was the day! The day when hers and Alec's dare started! And a hell of a day it was going to be thought Max. She was on her way to work and as usual was late again. She was rounding the corner when she bumped into. Alec!  
  
"Ouch" she exclaimed  
  
"Sorry Max didn't see you there" was Alec's reply. "Well today's the day huh?" he began  
  
"Uhh!!" before she could say anything more they were standing in front on Jam Pony.  
  
"Should we go in?" he asked  
  
"We'll have to some time or another so might as well." She said  
  
They walked in, Max partially in front of Alec. No one thought anything was unusual. And right on time Normal started bugging Max about being late AGAIN and him firing her.  
  
Funny! thought Max he doesn't seem to notice Alec's late!  
  
"Um Normal, it's my fault we're late." Alec started. "I um mucked around this morning right sweetie?" Max stared on wide eyed. He didn't just say that did he? Oh god! Normal would be the first one to know? Argh!  
  
"Uh yeah." she said awkwardly  
  
"So I'll um do extra time if you want me to, normal my man!" Alec retorted  
  
Normal looked at them with a kind of sad, kind of disgusted, moping look. "It's alright. I'll let you off this time. But missy miss get golden boy into too much trouble and you better watch out!"  
  
After he walked away Max asked "How is it that you take the blame but somehow I'm still the one in the wrong?" Then she glared at him! "And some warning next time would be nice!"  
  
"What, no thanks Alec for saving my butt?" he asked "Nope" and she began walking away when she noticed most of the female population of Jam Pony was glaring at her. She took a step back and murmured in a voice only Alec could pick up "Does something seem a little off to you?"  
  
Alec looked around and although everyone was going by their daily activities the guys in the place looked at him like they were sort of pissed off. "They couldn't already know could they?" he asked in the same toned voice as hers.  
  
"It did seem a little quiet when you told Normal our excuse" she replied  
  
"Well this wasn't exactly how I wanted to break the news to everyone but if we don't have to verbally announce it then why not accept it huh?" he whispered.  
  
She agreed and they ended their below human ear capacity conversation. She remembered something and tippy toed till she could whisper in his ear. "Meet you behind the lockers at lunch break k" and then she walked away. To any onlookers it would have looked like Max giving Alec a cute little peck on the cheek but of course both Alec and Max were oblivious to this.  
  
The day went by awkwardly and Max and Alec hadn't seen each other since this morning and for that they were kind of glad. Eventually lunch time came and Max had finished her last run first so was waiting for Alec behind the lockers.  
  
Alec went over to the lockers and saw Max leaning against the lockers with her eyes closed nervously. "Hey" he whispered gently.  
  
"Hey" she replied in an equally sweet tone. "So how are we going to go about this" she asked a little nervously.  
  
"Well." he heard someone's footsteps approaching and looked at Max's horrified expression. In any other circumstances this would have been humorously funny but they were behind the lockers and they had to act like a couple without arising anyone's suspicions especially with this conversation!  
  
So he done something he never thought he'd ever do in this life. He placed both his hands flat on the locker either side of Max's head and apologized in advance, then went down and kissed her softly. Both of their minds (note minds as in mentally not physically!) swerved viciously from the simplest kiss. It was like a world of burning hot desire that had decided to explode in both their heads!  
  
Sketchy came up to the lockers and saw Max and Alec kissing. He smiled amused. "Well, well" he said  
  
Alec let go of Max, She had no idea what just happened but her knees felt weak. Thank god she was still leaning on the lockers. "I heard you two hooked up" he stated "I didn't think it was true, but now that I know it is. Congrats guys. You two suit perfectly!"  
  
Max smiled at him fakely as she was still trying to process what just happened. Alec grinned a fake version of his 50 watt smile as he was also trying to recover. He hadn't realized it was going to be like that with Max. Wow! It was. it was amazing! And it was just a kiss. Lips to lips nothing more! Damn why did he have to be so brainless? He kissed her! He had just kissed Max! Why couldn't he of hugged her or something? Damn his first instincts!  
  
Sketchy thought they were both genuinely smiling at him. He shrugged and said "see you guys at crash right?" They both agreed and Sketchy left.  
  
Once they knew he was out of audible range Alec apologized again. He was still feeling quite awkward about the breathtaking kiss.  
  
"Alec even though we're not actually together, I have to tell Logan! I don't want to be fake cheating on him!" she said, raising her eyebrows at her own words.  
  
Was this a good idea after all? Alec wondered. Man OC's dare had already gotten them into a bizarre day! "When are you going to tell him?" he asked  
  
"Soon after work I guess" she replied  
  
"D'ya want me to come with you?" He wasn't sure letting her go by herself was safe. Logan might jump out and try to keep them together in addition to that, die tragically. Hell he didn't care! But Max would and that would be sad. What was he thinking? Logan wasn't THAT stupid!  
  
"No. It's probably better if I go by myself anyway. God it feels like I'm really going to break up with him. I mean I am but I'm not. Well I am. Errrrr" she said frustrated "you know what I mean right?  
  
He laughed at her annoyance and inability to speak what she meant. "Sure don't worry. So see you at crash k, bye!"  
  
"Laters" Max responded and they parted without any physical abuse this time. They were improving! Or Max was anyway. Guess that promise she made herself on the night of the dares was actually lasting.  
  
When work was over and done with and Max had heard her last "bip bip bip" of the day she left. She decided to walk to Logan's instead of taking her bike. It'd give her some time to think about what she was going to say as well.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at Foggle towers. For no special reason she took the took the elevator up. Max took a deep breath and went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Ok. that was another chapter to my story. Again everyone please review. Bye 


	11. Home Truths

Hello my pretties!!! Again I took ages. I know! But it wasn't y fault! I've been sick for like the last week and a bit and I wasn't aloud to go on the computer! Nope just rest and lemon and honey all week!!! Errrrrrrr it was soooo annoying! And all the time I had to stay at home too! I could have written like 4 chapters in that time! Oh well I finally got this one up anyway so here ya go!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Home Truths. When work was over and done with and Max had heard her last "bip bip bip" of the day she left. She decided to walk to Logan's instead of taking her bike. It'd give her some time to think about what she was going to say as well.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at Foggle towers. For no special reason she took the elevator up. Max took a deep breath and went in.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
Logan predictably was sitting at the computer doing whatever it is he always does.  
  
Max decided to go with the straight truth, well what was not really the truth but was the non real truth of the dare. Whatever! She thought frustrated again. She was telling him all he needed to know.  
  
Max didn't know why she was going to go through with this. It was just a stupid dare accumulated with a childish game! But the fact of the matter was, she really did want to end the 'not like that' relationship she had with Logan! If this dare does what it's supposed to, she'll be free of the boring relationship that only brings moping to her life! She needed more then that. She needed fun, fear, action and most of all. someone she could actually touch! And anyone in the world besides Logan could give her that. So she went along with the dare. Hoping to get that part of her life back.  
  
She leaned against the wall looking at Logan. He hadn't even realized she was there yet. So she cleared her throat to get his attention. "ah hmm!"  
  
He turned around and saw her. He looked surprised and a little worried. "Max?" he questioned "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I know this is a very unexpected visit" she said cautiously "but we need to talk. Or rather I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" He asked guardedly  
  
"There's someone else!" she blurted "I'm soo sorry Logan, but it isn't working. I've moved on."  
  
He hadn't expected that. "Why" he asked his eyes darkening. "Or should I say who?" he didn't quite get what she was talking about and was quite worried.  
  
She didn't know how he'd react. She thought he would be disappointed like when he found out why his ex had really gone back to him. But no! He seemed angry?  
  
"You know we couldn't really go on Logan! I needed to be with someone I could touch, so do you. I was missing the human contact too much. Sketch, OC there great friends but I needed to feel as if someone more important cared about me." She didn't even know how the hell she was making up this story so quick. But she had started with something she'd heard from a pre pulse movie once and then just kept saying stupid lines from random films and soaps twisting them to fit their situation. Wow I should write my own drama she thought.  
  
"Alec" He stated  
  
"What" she asked  
  
"Alec. You missed Alec as one of your friends! It's him isn't it? He's who you're cheating on me with? I never thought you'd be unfaithful Max. How could you do this to me?" Now he knew what she was talking about!  
  
Max was stunned at first. Then she started to feel bad and guilty. She almost felt like crying, but she remembered that she hadn't actually cheated. Then she started feeling angry at Logan. She hadn't really cheated on him and sheesh! They weren't married! "Chill out Logan. Besides we've been drifting apart. You know that!"  
  
As he was about to reply a mumble could be heard behind a closed door. Asha came out of Logan's bedroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts. She hadn't seen Max behind the wall and said "Why'd you leave baby, come back to bed!"  
  
Logan looked at Max shocked and guilty "It's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed  
  
Max couldn't believe it! He was giving her lectures about being unfaithful and he was sleeping with Asha? Now Max could have gotten seriously pissed off at him and done some dire damage. But instead she decided to not care about it so much. She deserved much better then him. So in a sarcastic but serious tone she stated "The GREAT eyes only huh. Guess all heroes have flaws!" And with that she walked out calmly.  
  
Once she had walked out the door of his apartment she heard Asha noisily shouting at Logan saying something like "You'll always go back to her wont you? Did I mean nothing to you? Huuuuuuuuh!" then she heard a vase break.  
  
Now any other girl would have probably started crying at the thought of their boyfriend cheating on them but not Max! Nope! Max burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she almost crashed into the wall. It was just such a funny situation. She was supposed to break up with Logan for a dare only to find HIM cheating on HER! And now she had finally broken up with him and it looks like she had caused trouble in paradise for him and asha! And she finally got the pestering weight Eyes Only off her shoulders. Nope no crying needed there. Hell this was a good thing. And she didn't need to feel any guilt or self pity. She felt like a completely new and happier person. Life is funny isn't it?  
  
She walked the rest of the way to crash. Inside only OC and Alec were there. Sketchy was no where to be seen. Max walked over to the table and helped herself to a glass of beer.  
  
"So how'd it go boo? Alec here told me you were going to see Roller boy!" OC became worried when Alec had told her max was going to tell Logan. What if this dare made her boo unhappy?  
  
Max took a sip of her beer then looked at her friend and smiled. "Gave me a lecture about being unfaithful."  
  
This worried OC more.  
  
"Then I caught Asha walking out of his bedroom telling him to come back in. wearing only his shirt!"  
  
OC looked at Max wide eyed. "Holy shit, girl! You Ok?" Alec was also wide eyed "Want me to go over and kick his ass?"  
  
Max just started laughing. "Guys I'm fine really. I'm actually happy. I couldn't stop laughing once I got out. Especially when I heard Asha shouting and a vase breaking!!!" she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about kicking his ass! I'm sure Asha's doing that pretty good right now!"  
  
Oc and Alec could tell she truly was happy about this. It was like she had become a lighter and bouncier person. So when she told them about Asha kicking Logan's ass they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Well boo, As long as you're happy I'm cool wit dat!" OC added.  
  
The night went by pleasantly and eventually Sketchy showed up. They had one of the greatest most carefree nights those four friends had ever had. Only thing a bit weird was Alec and Max acting a little awkward around each other.  
  
Why had they looked like each other had deathly germs when they first started dancing? Sketchy wondered.  
  
OC had suggested they dance. So they went onto the floor oddly not knowing anyway to avoid it. They had started so far apart that you wouldn't have even realized they were holding each other. It was funny but no one really noticed besides Sketchy and OC. Eventually they got close enough to look like a proper couple and no one else in crash believed otherwise. So all was well.  
  
Max and Alec were sitting at the table while OC was off chatting to some girl and Sketchy was trying to hook up with one at the bar. They were laughing over how weird it was to dance. And how every girl in the place tried to flirt with Alec but he couldn't respond because of the dare. It was a light hearted conversation and everything was fine. They looked like a normal couple having a cute chat. They were both finding this dare kind of amusing too. That was until OC came up to them with a little news.  
  
"Hey boo. Um can you stay at Alec's tonight?"  
  
"WHAT???" Max and Alec almost shouted at the same time!  
  
"See I got that fine little honey over their to follow me home" She said while pointing to a cute girl in the corner ready to leave. "And since you can't go to roller boys anymore I figured hey why not go to Alec's? You're supposed to be a couple anyway so no one would find it odd!"  
  
Max found this request very uncouth but if OC was going to have someone over, Max didn't want to be at home. Especially not with super human hearing! However she didn't want to be walking around the streets all night either. She had a distraught look on her face "Alec is it alright with you?"  
  
He didn't know what to say. Max and he were already getting too chummy. The whole point of this dare for him was to lose interest in her, not gain it! And now she had found Logan cheating she would never go back to him. What if he kissed Max again? He'd already done it once inadvertently to save them. Get a grip of yourself! He thought. He was a civilized man who had control over himself. And he couldn't let Max wonder around all night! So he accepted.  
  
"Great" OC announced! "Well I'm leaving then. See ya!" and she proceeded to walk out the door with the girl she had pointed out earlier.  
  
Once again the whole dare felt awkward to both Max and Alec again.  
  
Sketchy came up to them and started moaning about losing another girl.  
  
"She was damn hot too!"  
  
"Well sketch, you win some. you lose some!" Alec commented. Than he got up and looked at Max "Um want to go home" he asked quite politely.  
  
"Sure" she responded and nodded to him as if to thank him for again getting them out of an awkward situation. Once they get to his place they can stop acting like a couple.  
  
They both gathered their stuff, drank the rest of their drinks and left!  
  
Sketchy was happy for his friends. He knew what they would be up too now! They did after all leave crash together and it was only 7:30. He smiled and went off to flirt with another girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ lol if Sketchy only knew. Well I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but then I thought it would get too big so the rest of it can be another chapter.  
  
Well you all know what to do now. Review!!! Bye 


	12. Running water

Well another really long wait huh?.... sorry about that people. I haven't actually been busy more like. more enjoyably occupied! Ok Here's the next chap for ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Running Water  
  
They both gathered their stuff, drank the rest of their drinks and left!  
  
Sketchy was happy for his friends. He knew what they would be up too now! They did after all leave crash together and it was only 7:30. He smiled and went off to flirt with another girl.  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
When Alec and Max arrived at Alec's apartment it was raining. Alec changed out of his clothes and Max was just sort of freezing there uncomfortably. They really didn't know what to do. Sure they were both glad they didn't have to act anymore but now it was just the two of them.  
  
It was a really awkward to begin with. Alec sat on the couch and Max leaned on the door frame.  
  
"So" Alec said hesitantly "So" Max repeated in the same way.  
  
In that case Alec thought he should get some food. But first some clean dishes would be nice! He walked into his kitchen while Max remained where she was still hesitant. Without speaking he began washing the dishes.  
  
Max was in a world of her own thinking when she heard... was that? Was she imagining it? Her eyes opened in bewilderment.  
  
"You have running water?" she asked "Yeah" he replied as if it was no big deal. "OH MY GOD!!!" she seemingly squealed.  
  
Did Max just squeal? Alec wondered. Was she capable of such a girly gesture? Huh! Well you learn something new everyday he thought.  
  
Bringing his attention back to her he realized she was still wet and probably freezing at that. "Why don't you go take a hot shower." He suggested. "You can burrow something of mine until your clothes a dry.  
  
This really pleased Max. She never thought of that. A hot shower would be exquisite, but a long hot bath would be even better! "Do you mind if I take a bath instead?" she asked  
  
"Um yeah sure go ahead. I forgot you don't have running water huh?" He answered then asked. "Nope! So this is a treat!" She stated happily, their current animosity lost. "Towels are in the bottom cupboard." He pointed out.  
  
After that short conversation Max disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
He heard the tap being turned on.  
  
Well she is practically my guest he thought. He wondered if she liked Chinese food. He sure as hell couldn't cook so takeaways it was!  
  
While Alec was on the phone ordering many different types of Chinese food, a faint fruity and yet enticing smell smothered him.  
  
He recognized this scent but couldn't place it. He didn't know why but he felt it his duty to follow this smell. It was just so damn alluring! He followed it through the kitchen. Past the lounge. To. the bathroom door?  
  
Well this isn't right he thought. He didn't have any bath salts so why on earth would there be a sweet smell coming from the bathroom? Then he realized where he knew it from. It's was what Max smelt like close up. The smell had just intensified by about 100. He guessed it was from lying in the bath for so long. She'd been in there for about an hour so far. The hot water must've heated up her skin making it smell so. max.  
  
Ok this really wasn't right. He was getting turned on by what Max smelt like. And he knew she wasn't in heat. That would have a different scent to it. Well, he had to move to the other side of his apartment and get his mind off of her. Especially in a bath. In HIS bath. Whoa. getting to imaginative there buddy, he thought to himself. He turned around and was a couple of steps into the lounge when the door opened.  
  
Max was standing there with a blue towel draped around her tightly. It covered her chest down to a bit of her thigh. He could see her perfectly trimmed legs which had a stunning olive complexion. Her hair was wet and it clung to her face, which was slightly crimson for the heat of the bathroom. "Um I need to burrow some clothes" she reminded him.  
  
Alec was gawking at her. But he couldn't help it. She really was perfect! The towel showed how her slim figure moved with grace.  
  
And you can't have her. Na na nana na his inner voice shouted. It was true. He couldn't really have her. It'd be bad for him, her, their friends everybody! So when he returned to a neutral state he got her to follow him into his bedroom where he said she could pick out whatever she wanted, and then respectively proceeded to leave the room.  
  
Well that was weird, thought max. Was Alec checking me out? Nah, no way! Alec goes for bimbo blondes who wear too much mascara he couldn't have possibly been looking at me. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling off, or what it provoked within her.  
  
She went through the draws that Alec had hastily suggested and found a pair of blue boxers with yellow smiley faces on them. Then she found a whitish- grey shirt with some sort of label on it and decided it was a good fit on her. By the time she'd finished getting changed someone knocked on the door. When Max left the bedroom she found 6 boxes of different Chinese food. Yum she thought.  
  
"Welcome back Cinderella ya hungry?" Alec chirped. "Hmmm is that chicken chow mein?" was Max's answer. "Yep and we also have fried rice, noodle soup, something with egg in it and a bunch of other stuff I haven't tasted yet!" "cool" Max said and dug into the chow mein.  
  
After dinner Alec decided to entertain Max with the T.V. While she was in the bath he went out and hired a couple of movies. He got a chick flick 'Titanic' for Max, an action 'Rush Hour 5' for him and a horror 'the ring' for both of them because there's nothing more entertaining then scarring the wits off of your guests.  
  
They started with Titanic. During the middle of the movie Alec kept making annoying comments like "Ok I'm sure girls cant spit like that!" which motivated Max to throw a pillow at him. They were up to the part where Jack sinks into the water. Max was smiling. She had seen this movie soo many times that it didn't sadden her anymore. She looked over at Alec who had been quiet for awhile and noticed. He was crying? A tear dripped silently down hid cheek.  
  
"Alec are you ok?" Max whispered soothingly. He sniffed "yeah, its just. Why did he have to die?" he moaned Max realized that this was the reason why he was crying and burst out laughing. "Alec get over it!" He hastily wiped his tear away and shot an annoyed glance at Max. "I'm a guy and I find this sad, what happened to YOUR femininity?"  
  
Max started laughing again. "I've seen this movie so many times that it doesn't sadden me anymore!" She gave him a hearty smile and was rewarded with a pillow thrown into her open face. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Alec was laughing. She leaned over and started suffocating him with the pillow he threw at her. She could still her his muffled laughter through the pillow. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and rolled them onto the floor so he was on top. He took the same pillow and held her arms down with it so she couldn't move. "Sorry sweetheart I overpower you!" She scowled at him and with all the force she could muster up rolled him so he was on the bottom while her arms were still trapped. "Oh but I think I can overpower you without any hands, Alec!" In an instant Alec was on top, then Max again, then Alec! They were both breathless from rolling around. Alec made no smart remarks about his victory. He looked at the panting Max beneath him and noticed how beautiful she looks with a hint of red in her cheeks. Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Max's animal instincts reacted to Alec. She responded to his kiss with twice as much urgency. Somehow her arms snaked around his head and they kissed with force for their unknown desire for each other.  
  
Abruptly Alec pulled away. He wanted max so badly but earlier on today she had broken up with Logan her long awaited "love". What if she was just using him as a substitute? If anything happened between them he wanted it to be real! "Max." he whispered huskily.  
  
She looked up at him finally having her senses return to her. What had she done? Alec was her friend and a really good friend too! "Sorry" she whispered and hurriedly got up, went into the room and shut the door. She leaned against it confused, and slid down the door to fall into a sitting position.  
  
Alec watched her leave with a pained expression on his face. 


	13. First Original Date

Hey everyone, I don't know if your still interested in this story and if you are, well I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the next chapter. I've been concentrating on exams and stuff lately so I really haven't had any time to write another chapter.  
  
Um. I've kinda hit a blank at this story. I don't have a clue where it's going now.  
  
so um.. Yeah.. It might go downhill a bit until I find out where I'm taking it ok.  
  
cya all and Merry Christmas!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
First original date  
  
Max's animal instincts reacted to Alec. She responded to his kiss with twice as much urgency. Somehow her arms snaked around his head and they kissed with force for their unknown desire for each other.  
  
Abruptly Alec pulled away. He wanted max so badly but earlier on today she had broken up with Logan her long awaited "love". What if she was just using him as a substitute? If anything happened between them he wanted it to be real! "Max." he whispered huskily.  
  
She looked up at him finally having her senses return to her. What had she done? Alec was her friend and a really good friend too! "Sorry" she whispered and hurriedly got up, went into the room and shut the door. She leaned against it confused, and slid down the door to fall into a sitting position.  
  
Alec watched her leave with a pained expression on his face.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
The first date OC had set up for them was an expensive dinner reservation and then dancing afterwards.. Very old fashioned but oh well. she needed her girl to have some of the old flavors. not pasta! It was a fancy restaurant and she requested that on that night they didn't serve any sort of pasta whatsoever. She made sure Alec got a tux and she picked out a beautiful one strapped red/maroon dress for max. It would make her look really nice!  
  
Now, people would wonder where she was getting the money to supply Max and Alec's dates. OC could successfully say, she'd learned how to do a bit of hacking herself when she had left Jam Pony for that Job once.. She'd found a way to hack into Logan's bank account which contained his 'inheritance' and was using that to buy whatever she thought necessary!  
  
She wrote two different set of plans on two separate pieces of paper and slipped one into Alec's locker and the other into Max's.  
  
Max awoke early to find she wasn't in her bed. Where the hell was she? She looked around the room. It was a very manly type of room. Holy shit! She hadn't slept with someone had she? Then the memories from the previous night came crashing back and she was relieved, until the memory of the kiss came back as well.  
  
Alec had woken up an hour before Max and was thinking of ways he could defuse the situation he had gotten himself into and to get Max not to kick his ass. So far he was unsuccessful. He didn't actually know what happened last night. He felt lonely and neglected yet he couldn't blame Max. He knew she didn't have any feelings for him yet when she had returned the kiss last night he had felt a flutter of hope seeping through his bones.. That was until he remembered she had just broken up with her long time boyfriend and he was probably taking advantage of her own loneliness.  
  
Why was the world so cruel to him? To give him a taste of forbidden fruit then to take it out of reach again. As he was pondering fate and other things he had no control over, Max walked into the room.  
  
"Hey" she said awkwardly but with a purpose.  
  
"morning" mumbled Alec  
  
"Listen about last night" she began  
  
"What happened last night?" asked Alec. He figured denial was the best way to go.  
  
She smiled at him "thanks for understanding" she said then added slyly "so pretty boy, what's for breakfast then?"  
  
And just like that the two of them went on as nothing had happened. But both of them were personally scrutinizing the event thoroughly when they split up where Max went home to get a change of clothes and when Alec headed for work.  
  
Alec arrived to Jam Pony just on time, he went to his locker and opened it ready to stuff his jacket into it when a piece of paper fell out.  
  
On the front it had his name. Hmm. Love letters, quite corny he thought. But then after opening it he realized what it was. He had completely forgotten that OC would be putting him and Max on a couple of dates.  
  
Crap! Thought Alec. He just hoped nothing like last night will happen during the dates, because he didn't know how he would react to another rejection from Max. He was supposed to be falling out of love with her... not more in!  
  
Bip, bip bip people, this is not a hotel. GET MOVING!!! roared normal. And with that he threw packages at several people including Alec.  
  
When Max arrived at work exactly 33 minutes and 52 seconds late, Alec was already long gone. After the usual lecture and threat from Normal she went over to her locker and leant on it still without an explanation for last night. OC was out on a run and she didn't want to talk to Sketchy about it so with a sigh she opened her locker and out fell a neatly folded piece of paper. On the front read 'Max'.  
  
Just great.Some asshole has a crush on her now. This better not be a crap attempt by Logan to get her back! She was about to throw it in the Bin when OC ran up to her puffing and yelled "No!"  
  
"Boo. U gotta read that!" OC wheezed  
  
Max slowly opened the note and read it at least 3 times before it registered to her what it said.  
  
"A Date!" she shrieked  
  
"Don't forget boo, that was part of the deal" OC reminded her.  
  
Max like Alec had also forgotten about it. Uh oh this is not good. The instructions on the note said that she was supposed to be ready by 7 and that she would be picked up from her apartment. It said nothing else.  
  
"OC what am I suppose to wear? I need a little more detail so I know what 'ready' is!" complained Max  
  
"Don't worry sugar. your covered there! There'll be something waiting for you at home k?" And with that OC walked off with Max watching her suspiciously.  
  
Max didn't see Alec until just before closing time. When she did finally see him she ran up and asked him if he also had instructions. And what they were.  
  
Alec looked at her with amusement. "Looking forward to tonight, are we Max?"  
  
She scowled at him and resisted the urge to hit him. (Due to her resolution) "No, I'm just curious that's all."  
  
With a grin he replied "Remember Maxie. Curiosity killed the cat!" and for the second time that day someone walked away from her without giving an answer.  
  
Jeez if this is where this nice business was getting her, she might as well give up now!!! And she stormed off home to get ready.  
  
(A/N I was just going to leave it there. but I've waited ages to post this chapter so I thought I might as well keep going! So enjoy!)  
  
Back at the apartment Max found a white box again with her name on it. She opened it to find a beautiful maroon dress which was figure fitting yet nice. It had one strap and looked VERY expensive. Along with it were two black strapped sandals that twined around the bottom part of your leg to look very Greek. Max tried on the dress and finding that it fit perfectly decided to wear her hair in curls. She only put a little bit of makeup on since that was OC's specialty and not hers (not that she needed it) then put on the sandals. She walked into OC's empty room and looked at herself in the dress mirror that OC had. Wow thought Max. Very classy.  
  
While at Alec's apartment, Alec was already dressed in his black tux. The tux consisted of black pants, a white shirt, a black bowtie, black shoes and a black coat. Alec found it amusing that things this old fashioned were still available today. He had no idea how OC had gotten it but she had shoved it in his hands when Max had left for her apartment after work.  
  
He decided on a simple hairstyle instead of leaving it in its usual messy mop. He spiked the front of his hair and left the rest combed forward leading up to the spikes. (A/N think how it was during the beginning of the Berrisford episode) He knew that if he didn't do his hair up he would look out of place with his perfect suit and his anything but perfect hair do.  
  
Seven o clock was rapidly approaching. His instructions were to pick Max up, give her one red rose which was already provided for him, and then take her in a rented car to the Moonlight Star restaurant which he knew was incredibly expensive, and ask for 'Brady' reservations. Once inside they could eat whatever they wanted to. Alec knew that the restaurant also had a small area inside where couples could dance.  
  
The rest of the night after that was up to them and they also had to find their own ride home, since the driver for the rented car was only paid to take them there. Alec realized that OC had planned the evening for them as well hoping they would take a walk along the beach that was close to the Moonlight Star. Sneaky as OC was, Alec had caught the drift of this date. But where the hell was she getting the money to pay for all of this? Did she have some secret account stashed away holding millions or something?  
  
At exactly 6.55pm the rented car was waiting for him outside. He hopped in and they went off towards Max's apartment. The drive there was exactly 5 minutes even with having to show sector passes and etcetera. Alec got out of the car, took a deep breath and walked up to Max's floor. He knocked on the door three times.  
  
Max heard the door and with one last glance at herself went to open it. When she opened it she found Alec standing there more polished up then ever. Man he did clean up nicely thought Max.  
  
When the door opened Alec was greeted by a beautiful elegant graceful looking creature that stood nervously awaiting the first words. Alec didn't have a clue what to say. He had planned on annoying her but when he saw her all he could do was gasp and leave his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Close your mouth Alec or else you'll catch flies" Said Max  
  
It was the still the same old Max thought Alec. "Wow Max, you look. Gorgeous! Uh. this is for you." He said and then handed her the one red rose. "Thanks" Max replied then turned around quickly to lock her apartment and to stop Alec from seeing her blushing, and then she went down the stairs silently with Alec. He held the door open for her when she reached the rental car.  
  
The drive towards the restaurant was in silence too. About 2 minutes before they were dropped off the driver got sick of the silence.  
  
"What's wrong with you people? This looks like a first date to me, why the hell won't you talk to each other? You don't look like sweaty nervous teens to me." the driver started babbling on about what a pre pulse date was suppose to be like but stopped soon after and announced they were there. Before driving of again he called out through his window "by the way you have to find your own ride home!!!"  
  
Max was shocked at this. "b-but."  
  
"Don't worry Max we'll figure that out when we decide to leave ok?" asked Alec  
  
"o.k" she agreed  
  
Inside they were held up by a skinny red haired kid with lots of freckles.  
  
"Do you have reservations?" he whimpered  
  
"Yes, we're here under Brady reservations" said Alec as pleasantly as he could without laughing.  
  
The kid checked his roll and after finding they did indeed have reservations led them to a table for two near the back of the restaurant. "A waiter will be with you in 10 minutes" he muttered then left to return to the counter.  
  
The table was beautifully set with a pure white cloth on it and a prettier red one over it. The table was round and had two perfectly matched white candles lit on the sides of the table so they could see each other through the light of them.  
  
A long awkward pause of silence was broken by Max  
  
"So. where did you get the tux?" she asked  
  
"OC gave it to me. I want to know how she's paying for all of this?" he said  
  
"Who knows. But OC always has her ways so don't worry about her" stated Max.  
  
The waiter arrived earlier then usual. "Good evening." He said while handing them menus.  
  
"Would you like to order now or later? He asked "We have a special of Lobster today and we do not serve any pasta tonight."  
  
Both Max and Alec laughed at this but stopped when they saw the waiter frowning.  
  
"I'll have tonight's special please" said Max  
  
"Me too" added Alec  
  
"Would you like the house wine too?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Sure, why not." Said Alec Then they were left alone.  
  
"Not a very patient waiter huh?" said Max  
  
"Kid's probably just picked up the snobby vibe from most of the people who can afford to come here" replied Alec  
  
Max laughed at this." So Alec. have you been on a date before?"  
  
Alec pondered this for a moment. "No actually. No I haven't. This is my first actual date, but can you blame me I've only been out a year. What about you?" he responded.  
  
"Well. I was asked out on a few back when I wasn't in Seattle"  
  
Alec looked disappointed at this hoping this was a first time for her too, making it a special moment in both of their lives.  
  
"But" she continued "I never turned up on any of them because I never knew what to wear or how I was supposed to act. So all things considered. this is my first actual date."  
  
Alec grinned "Did you ever think your first date would be with a trannie?"  
  
Max laughed. "God no! The only trannie guys that were out were my brothers so that would have been soo wrong! And I never imagined that Manticore would go down. I thought I'd spend my whole life running. To tell you the truth after I turned 18 I didn't think I would have a first date." She told him.  
  
"Well I suppose you changed a lot of people's thoughts about the future Max. I personally thought I'd be following orders forever. Be a good little soldier not be out here on my first date."  
  
Max smiled at him. "Lucky for you, you met me then huh?"  
  
He smiled back at her. More then you'll ever know Maxie he thought.  
  
Their food arrived shortly afterwards and their wine was also given to them. Alec opened it and poured some in both his and Max's glasses. They ate their food with a bit of polite chit chat in between.  
  
Once finished they were both sipping at their wine when Max asked. "So do you know what exactly we're supposed to do on a first date? I mean now that we've finished eating"  
  
Alec smiled at her because he was pretty much as clueless as she. "Well, there are some people dancing over there. So Max would you like to dance?"  
  
Max choked on her drink. "Um... Ok"  
  
Alec led her to the dance floor.  
  
Max put her arms around Alec's neck and he put his arms around her waist. They started dancing slowly to the music.  
  
The scene would've been very romantic if both of them weren't looking everywhere but each other and blushing furiously.  
  
A nearby Man who was dining alone saw them and decided to give the 'kids' some advice. He walked up to them and tapped Alec on the shoulder.  
  
"Son I can see how nervous you and your date are so I'm guessing this is a first right?" he said  
  
"ugh yeah" mumbled Alec  
  
"Then let me show you how your suppose to dance with a lady." And with that he took Max's hands, put one on his shoulder and held the other firmly in his hand. "This kids is called the waltz" And he started showing Max the steps. He was leading them and making Max do cute little spin things into his arms. Then he changed moves "This is how you do the cha cha cha" Then after doing that for two rounds he changed once again "This is the rumba."  
  
Alec looked at Max's horror stricken face and felt like laughing. She looked like she wanted to throw the ballroom dancing old guy across the room. But before she could Alec cut in.  
  
"Um thank you sir, may I dance with her now?" Alec asked politely  
  
"Of course now that you know what to do" replied the old man and then he walked back to his chair on the sidelines.  
  
Once he was gone and Max and Alec were waltzing to the music because the old guy was still watching him Alec started laughing quietly. "Hey Max, who does he remind you of?"  
  
"He reminds me of a stuck up male snob I used to date." She replied.  
  
Alec stared at her amazed "Man, I never thought I'd hear you talk that way about Logan"  
  
She shrugged "It's what I thought about him when I first met him bar the dating part. The only reason I stuck with him was because I felt like I owed him something and he said he'd help me find the others. Somewhere along the line I was brainwashed by the pasta."  
  
Alec laughed again. This Max was soo much more amusing then the old one. He didn't even have to annoy her to get interesting reactions out of her. This Max was light and livelier. Alec liked this one a whole lot more than the old one.  
  
Finally after about 10 minutes the old guy left the restaurant with someone that looked old enough to be his daughter but what they both knew was probably his gold digger of a date. When he finally did leave they went back to their original dancing style that was far more modern and fitting to their surroundings. Now both of them could look at each other while dancing and not blush a lot since they had got comfortable with each other during the 'waltz'.  
  
They continued for two more songs then decided it was time to leave the restaurant.  
  
Since their dinner was an all expenses paid one, they left with a quick sign out with a different employee who was at the counter.  
  
Once outside Max asked "So how are we getting home Alec? Taxi's don't come to this part of town"  
  
"yeah I know, but they do a couple of blocks down on the main road. We can walk along the beach then cross when we're closer to the main road if you want."  
  
She smiled at him "sure that sounds great."  
  
Gee thought Alec, Max is smiling a lot tonight for someone who usually has a permanent scowl on her face. But he refrained from sharing this thought with her.  
  
On the beach Max took off her sandals and Alec took off his shoes and socks and hitched up his pants. They walked silently along the beach for awhile reflecting on the events of the night.  
  
"The waters nice don't ya think?" asked Alec  
  
"Yeah. I haven't been to this beach before. It's nice. Not like the ones that are all polluted and off limits." She said  
  
Max was holding her rose in one hand and her sandals in the other. She threw her rose in the water and said "I want the rose to float away so that someone can find it and be happy, because right now that's how I feel. Happy"  
  
Alec smirked at her. "It's good to know you can be happy Max" he said then added "By the way I never told you earlier but you look really good with your hair in curls"  
  
She gave a little chuckle and replied stealthily "Don't I always?"  
  
He was stunned into silence by her humor and the fact that she was making sarcastic comments about her beauty when usually she never acted on it and often didn't realize how beautiful she was.  
  
They were both looking at the water swishing around their feet while walking when Max suddenly stopped and gasped.  
  
"Wow! Oh my god, look at that moon Alec" she said while pointing towards the sky ahead of them.  
  
Alec looked up and also gasped. "Whoa. there are many things I've never seen and done before, but that seriously tops the list for scenery tonight!"  
  
In the dark sapphire sky sat a pale round moon that was shining as big and as brightly as ever. It radiated a beautiful light that shone for miles, that was saluted by twinkling stars.  
  
This had to be one of the clearest nights Seattle had had in a couple of years.  
  
The two of them looked at each other with peaceful sincere expressions and smiled true full smiles.  
  
Holding hands they continued along the beach.  
  
Above their heads, a shooting star flew past sparkling its approval.  
  
Ten minutes later they were in a Taxi headed home.  
  
The Taxi stopped by Max's apartment to let her out. Alec hoped out too and paid the driver.  
  
Max looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Don't you know Max, the gentleman always takes his date to her front door" he explained "And don't worry, I feel like walking the rest of the way. it's not that far."  
  
Max gave a little laugh. "Alright then"  
  
They walked up the stairs silently each of them thinking about how they should end their first date.  
  
When they arrived in front of Max's apartment she opened the door quietly and checked if OC was in there. After finding she wasn't she returned to the doorway that Alec was leaning on calmly.  
  
"Well" began Max "Tonight's been." after searching around for a word she ended "fun!"  
  
Alec grinned, happy that she too had a good time. He felt so much like a high school kid right now. While he was thinking this Max gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Alec for a good time." She said and then seeing his puzzled face replied "I'm just ending this date like they do in the movies."  
  
He grinned at her then turned around to leave. When he began walking away he looked over his shoulder cheekily and said "I'll call you then huh?" then disappeared down the stairway. Max laughed and closed the door.  
  
Inside she sat on her couch incredibly relaxed. This was fun; I wonder what the second date will be like she thought as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ I know I cut a lot of scenes short when most people would probably have wanted me to prolong them. I did it to cut down the chapter because I really didn't want to split it into 2 chapters.  
  
Anyway tell me what you guys think about it. And once again MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Since I doubt that I'll get another chapter up before then unless I'm really bored.  
  
Bye everyone. 


	14. Passing Time

Hey everyone. Sorry for another long wait, but I've been on vacation. The place I went to didn't have any computers! They didn't even have a phone there! I ended up missing a lot of my fav tv shows. *sighs* Well I'm back in civilization now.  
  
Anyway. I'm trying to not have long waits but all these problems keep arising and my attention turns to immediate things instead of this fic. (sorry but I HAVE to concentrate on other stuff. lol)  
  
Anyway enjoy this because February is gonna be a busy month for me so I don't know when I'll post again. K here goes.  
  
P.S Happy New Year. lol ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Passing Time  
  
Ten minutes later they were in a Taxi headed home.  
  
The Taxi stopped by Max's apartment to let her out. Alec hoped out too and paid the driver.  
  
Max looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Don't you know Max, the gentleman always takes his date to her front door" he explained "And don't worry, I feel like walking the rest of the way. it's not that far."  
  
Max gave a little laugh. "Alright then"  
  
They walked up the stairs silently each of them thinking about how they should end their first date.  
  
When they arrived in front of Max's apartment she opened the door quietly and checked if OC was in there. After finding she wasn't she returned to the doorway that Alec was leaning on calmly.  
  
"Well" began Max "Tonight's been." after searching around for a word she ended "fun!"  
  
Alec grinned, happy that she too had a good time. He felt so much like a high school kid right now. While he was thinking this Max gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Alec for a good time." She said and then seeing his puzzled face replied "I'm just ending this date like they do in the movies."  
  
He grinned at her then turned around to leave. When he began walking away he looked over his shoulder cheekily and said "I'll call you then huh?" then disappeared down the stairway. Max laughed and closed the door.  
  
Inside she sat on her couch incredibly relaxed. This was fun; I wonder what the second date will be like she thought as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
OC was leaning against her locker listening to a small portable radio she was holding. She was listening to it to find out who the winner of the sugar babes competition was. Even though she knew she had one in a million chance of winning, she had entered. The radio dj started speaking "And now something everyone's been waiting for. the sugar babes concert winner!!!  
  
Well we have randomly picked a name from our box and.. The winner is. Original Cindy. What an original name" he joked "We have some good and bad news for you my dear, and we hope you're listening to this. One of the sugar babe's daughters is having a baby so the whole group couldn't make it. We're sorry for that but we do have tickets to another concert for The garleys! They are a great substitute for the sugar babes as a new age rock group with three number one hits already!!!" the dj went on and on.  
  
OC scowled "this is bullshit!" she exclaimed while turning off the radio and throwing it none too gently into her locker. "I don't want to see some lame straight garleys!!"  
  
She had been looking forward to this concert for weeks. If she couldn't win tickets, she was going to buy them. She absolutely loved the Sugar babes even though they were in their forties! She was gonna take her lickety boo to see em too!  
  
What the hell was she going to do with these crap tickets? Then a thought came to her. She can change Max and Alec's second date a bit and include this stupid concert. Aha that way she can get rid of these free tickets and make her friends spend time together at the same time! I am a natural born genius she thought and smirked.  
  
Max walked towards OC. "What you all smiley about girl?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Nothing boo, just solved a lil problem I had." She said covertly "so how did your first date go?"  
  
Max told her all of it with all the details. OC 'ohhh-ed' at the highs and laughed at the lows.  
  
"So you had an all out good time I take it?" OC asked  
  
"Yeah girl, you do know how to plan a date" Max laughed "too bad I'm straight OC"  
  
They both laughed at that.  
  
Alec got to work a little later. He wasn't in trouble for his tardiness like Max would've been he only got a "Well you're here now, that's what matters" from normal and had a package given to him. He winked at Max and headed out again.  
  
OC laughed. "You two seem real cozy. Nothing else happened did it?"  
  
Max made a face then hit OC on the arm. "Girl NOTHING like that happened!"  
  
"Chit chat at break time, not my time ladies" said Normal and threw 2 packages at them. Max caught her easily but OC missed and something sounded as if it smashed. "That was your fault normal." OC countered.  
  
Normal sighed and told her to bring it over to him and shouted a "Get back to work" to everyone else who had stopped to stare.  
  
"Good Luck" Max mimed then went out the door.  
  
The day went by easily without any hitches. Max and Alec were acting like they usually did around each other, Light banter and a few cheeky remarks but besides that it all went down easily.  
  
The next day went by smoothly as well. At night the gang met up at crash.  
  
They were talking away about sketch's latest love interest when Logan walked into crash with Asha in tow.  
  
"well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" whispered Alec. Surely Logan would know that they would all be there. Why was he trying to show off with Asha? Were they making it public that they were together now?  
  
"The cat probably spat it out after finding out how fowl it tasted" she said mockingly. "Nerds and sluts. Cat's don't go for that"  
  
OC and Alec laughed and a few minutes later Sketchy joined in following the drift of the conversation.  
  
"I think he's trying to show you and Alec up in a 'which couples the best' competition" OC said  
  
"Wanna show em we can kick their ass any day?" asked Max  
  
Alec was surprised at her competitive loathing towards Logan. Ordinarily Max would never want to act like she was with him for anything but she wanted to parade around as if they actually were a couple just to show Logan he had nothing. If someone had told him this was going to happen a year before he would have laughed in their face and told tem to take a trip to psy-ops. "Of course" was all he said.  
  
OC leaned back liking where this was going. All she had to do was give them a little push and the idea formed itself. She leaned back satisfied wanting to watch the show. Sketchy was also anticipating some sort of physical change.  
  
Logan and Asha sat on the other side of crash, but there was a clear view to their table and vice versa. They were holding hands and looking into each others eyes dreamily.  
  
Pathetic thought Max. She turned to Alec and whispered in a tone only he would hear. "I know this may sound odd but wanna make out?"  
  
He grinned at her and replied in the same tone "You wanna show em what an X5 kiss is like?"  
  
She nodded and continued talking normally with the others. She knew exactly when Logan turned to look at them and she acted normal. The second time she felt his gaze on her she smiled at Alec slyly and he leaned in towards her. She also leaned forward and they met halfway across the table. Alec tilted his head and their lips met passionately. Max cupped Alec's face with her small hand and smiled into the kiss. It was controlled unlike the other time but still sweet. To anyone watching it would've looked heated. Sketchy whispered quietly "He's scowling and whispering something to Asha." They continued pashing. Sketchy kept them updated as if he was their eyes but acting like he was talking to OC and Max and Alec making out was natural "Asha just turned to stare at you guys. She just agreed to something Logan said and their leaning into each other"  
  
Max and Alec pulled away and looked at them through the corners of their eyes. They were leaning in so slow that centuries could have passed before their lips met. "They must be going for the pre pulse movie approach" OC laughed  
  
Asha leaned over the table more then she should have and tipped the pitcher of bear that was sitting in the middle. The whole thing went in Logan's direction and poured over his shirt and pants.  
  
Max stifled a giggle, Alec smiled cunningly and OC and Sketchy openly laughed.  
  
"You Fool" OC shouted across the room  
  
Logan got up and practically ran. well hobbled to the men's bathroom shoving people out of the way as he went. Asha sat there by herself looking sulky. Once he was in the bathroom Max and Alec burst into laughter. After it died down he asked "Want to dance, my dear partner in crime?"  
  
"Sure" replied Max.  
  
They got up together and danced slowly to a romantic song that was playing. Alec had his arms around Max's waste and she was leaning into his back fitting perfectly. They swayed side to side to the music. Alec was thinking about how ironic this was. Max was agreeing to dance with him without fussing and they were this close. He felt like kissing her passionately like he had accidentally done that day in Jam Pony but resisted and settled for kissing her on the side of the head. He had perfect timing because at that moment Logan came out with a big wet mark all down his shirt and some on his pants. He'd managed to dry a bit of it but that had just made it worse because now it looked like he had peed his pants. Max's eyes were closed so she didn't notice him but they were facing each other straight on. Logan was looking straight into Alec's eyes with pure hatred. Alec tightened his hands around Max's waste and smirked at Logan. He whispered something into Max's ear which made her smile in ecstasy. This only made Logan madder. This was a personal victory for Alec. Ever since he had met Alec, Logan had implied he was a screw up and needed saving. He always talked down to Alec like he was a small kid instead of a perfectly bread killing machine, and he even sometimes treated him as a charity case which probably made Logan feel even bigger. But now Alec was standing there with Logan's girl in his arms and Logan staring at him jealously looking like he hadn't made it to the bathroom in time. Alec expected Logan to leave after this defeat but he sauntered up to Asha and gallantly asked her if she wanted to dance. After initial repulsion at the way Logan had cleaned up, Asha expression turned giddy and accepted. The guy had balls thought Alec. That or he was just incredibly stupid.  
  
Max opened her eyes and stared at them after Alec told her what was happening. She smiled at him and said "no worries"  
  
Logan and Asha were also dancing slowly but were facing each other. Alec knew Logan was stealing glances at them so he buried his head into Max's neck nuzzling softly. Max giggled lightly. She didn't' know what she was feeling right now. Alec nuzzling her like that bought images of something that could be FAR better then being here. She pushed those thoughts away.  
  
After the slow song had finished a fast one came on. All the couples broke up and started doing hip hop moves. "Logan can't do moves like these" Max said "His techno legs wont let him"  
  
Alec laughed. They started moving expertly to the music. (A/N think 'save the last dance but not as sluttish)  
  
Logan and Asha were standing uncomfortably still in a sea of fast moving bodies. After a few minutes Logan directed Asha back to their table.  
  
Bloody hell what would it take to get them to lose this game? Thought Alec.  
  
Both he and Max knew they were watching them dance. He knew they probably thought him and max wouldn't notice. They were wrong again. X5's notice everything! After some incredibly sexy moves Max slinked up to Alec and gave him a fiery hot kiss. At first Alec was shocked but he recovered as quick as it had happened and no one noticed. He realized what Max was implying. She turned to him seductively and crooked her finger in a 'come here' gesture.  
  
Alec gave up on that dancing and grabbed her hand. He pulled her in for a quick kiss then followed as she led them outside not bothering with anything in crash, not even her jacket.  
  
From the other side of the room Logan's eyes flashed malevolently. He thought he could get the upper hand in this weird informal contest but he couldn't. Now Max and Alec had left to do what he was sure wasn't permitted in the bible. Something he hadn't had a chance to do. Lucky bastard he thought as he thought of Alec. He hastily grabbed Asha's hand and said they were leaving. He dragged her out of crash and he went to his car and told her to find her own ride home momentarily forgetting she lived with him and drove off. "ASSHOLE" He heard Asha shout but ignored it.  
  
Max and Alec smiled in delight as they were hiding in the shadows after quickly pushing their bikes into the bushes and watched the exchange between Asha and Logan.  
  
"Guess everything isn't just dandy in paradise after all" He smirked  
  
Max smirked back.  
  
They waited another ten minutes until Asha had found a ride home then went inside when they were sure it was safe.  
  
They walked over to their table where OC and Sketchy were still seated and had seen the whole thing play out nicely. They high five-d each other then Sketchy and OC.  
  
After a few Victory beers Alec announced he was leaving. Max decided to leave shortly after him signifying to OC that she was going to the Space Needle.  
  
OC watched Max's retreating back with a gleeful smile. She liked the way this was turning out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe. Yeah it's not incredibly long, but it's just to waste some day's in their 2 week challenge because this fic is turning out longer then I had expected. Anyway you guys know what to do now.  
  
CYA 


	15. Disastrous Date

Hey everyone. I managed to somehow fit in writing this chapter when I had free time. Well that and I loved the review from Ariana about me making her day. Lol hehe. And um I've been to nuns with pens but I couldn't be bothered signing up. Also lol sorry for some of my stupid mistakes. I haven't really been checking my work so. you'll probably find heaps of them in this chapter too.  
  
I dunno bout u guys but here its summer and it's a nightmare staying in the same room for more then 10 minutes even with all the windows open. lol so my brain is temporarily fried too. But don't worry it's starting to come out of holiday mode, very VERY slowly since school's started.  
  
Anyway a bit more to do with the actual plot in this chapter. Enjoy people!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disastrous date  
  
Max and Alec smiled in delight as they were hiding in the shadows after quickly pushing their bikes into the bushes and watched the exchange between Asha and Logan.  
  
"Guess everything isn't just dandy in paradise after all" He smirked  
  
Max smirked back.  
  
They waited another ten minutes until Asha had found a ride home then went inside when they were sure it was safe.  
  
They walked over to their table where OC and Sketchy were still seated and had seen the whole thing play out nicely. They high five-d each other then Sketchy and OC.  
  
After a few Victory beers Alec announced he was leaving. Max decided to leave shortly after him signifying to OC that she was going to the Space Needle.  
  
OC watched Max's retreating back with a gleeful smile. She liked the way this was turning out.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
OC had the second date up and ready for action. She was sending the two of them to a small town away from Seattle where they would have to share a room in a fancy hotel. Unfortunately she wasn't able to change the room to two single beds so they were going to have to figure that out for themselves. After all, this was originally going to be her weekend away with her boo but she didn't want to go to the Garleys concert so she was sending them instead. The very next day they would be on an all expenses paid cruise ship for the night where they could engage in any activity the wanted to. This was her gift to Max. She needed a break and here she could get it. Then the next day the two of them would be on their way back to Seattle. Three days away from Seattle should do them good.  
  
OC had already talked to Normal about giving the two of them time off for a little surprise she had set up for them. He had reluctantly agreed after she had persuaded him that she and Sketchy would cover for them and do their runs. Of course she hadn't told Sketchy this yet but she'll figure that out when she comes to it.  
  
She waited for both of them to arrive to work so she could tell them the good news. Once they arrived OC told them the full layout of this date. She handed the concert tickets to Max and also a wrapped box. Max stared at her questioningly.  
  
"Boo, I saw you looking at this the other day so I decided to get it for you. You can wear it to the concert."  
  
Max unwrapped the box and looked inside. "Oh my god, OC is this. wow" It was a finely cut black top which made her look like a feminine rock beauty and there was also some pure leather pants which were rare these days due to the lack of cows.  
  
"God OC this is great, where exactly are you getting the money to pay for this?" Max asked  
  
"Don't worry bout it boo, lets just say an. uncle of mine died and left me a fortune which I'm happy to share with you guys. Oh and don't worry bout asking Normal for time off, I've already told him."  
  
Max gave OC a huge hug. The cruise ship sounded like fun.  
  
"You two better head home and pack. You guys can borrow my friend's car to get there and I'll give you a map. But tomorrow you got to get to the hotel before five because they stop registering people in after that even if you are booked in. And if you get there early you can go sight seeing." OC instructed "Oh and Alec. You have to supply your own clothes cos I hate shopping for guys! I found that out after finding you that tux!"  
  
Alec grinned "Fine with me"  
  
They both left Jam Pony to pack. They had decided on an early start. The trip was supposed to be four hours but a bit of X5 driving should cut it down to about three.  
  
The next day Alec met Max and OC at their apartment. He had packed all he needed in a handy duffel bag. "So we ready to go?" he asked Max when he got there. "Um, I think so. I'm sure I'm missing something though." she said  
  
Alec glanced at the huge suitcase she had packed and gaped. "I don't think you COULD possibly forget anything when you have THAT packed!" he said while pointing at the suitcase. "Jeez Max, it's only the weekend we're not moving for good!"  
  
She hit him playfully but incredibly lightly on the arm.  
  
"Yo boo's come check out your ride." Said OC whilst walking into the apartment.  
  
"Yeah ok" replied Max. "Alec be a gentleman and get my bag"  
  
He looked at her bewildered "You want me to haul THAT down the stairs?"  
  
"Well you very well can't make a lady do it" she said punctuating the word lady.  
  
He grunted. "Yeah but your no LADY, your a genetically engineered.." "Shut up and grab her bag fool!!" exclaimed OC  
  
With that settled the three of them descended the stairs with Alec staggering behind with both his duffel bag and Max's huge over-packed suitcase.  
  
The car that was waiting for them was a rusty looking old ford which was coated in a weather-beaten burgundy paint.  
  
"This is our ride?" asked Alec clearly not amused.  
  
"I know it's not much, but it's all I could get and it's mine now. I bought it from my friend for a real cheep price after she got a new one last week" explained OC  
  
"Figures" said max "that we would get an awesome weekend and be stuck with a crap car" she said sulkily.  
  
"don't be mean to it, with a bit of work after you guys get back I'll have it looking better then new." Said OC  
  
"Nothing can get it looking better then new OC" alleged Alec "I mean look at it, it's an accident waiting to happen"  
  
"Shut up boy. You wanna go on this weekend or not?" asked OC getting defensive.  
  
"Alright, alright" said Alec holding up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.  
  
After a few goodbyes and 'have fun's' and after getting OC in a good mood again they were off.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Alec I'm bored" Max whined. Alec stared at her feebly. He never thought Max would be a whiner. Sure she was always complaining about how her life sucked blah blah blah. But he was getting incredibly irritated at her. The radio in this damned machine didn't work. They had stopped at a store on the way out of Seattle and picked up some necessities for the trip. Mainly chocolate bars. And while Alec drove Max ate all of them. So now he was stuck driving a crappy car, which could fall apart at any moment, without a working radio, and a hyperactive Max which was whining. He continued to stare at her.  
  
Alec was looking at her strangely. She went cross-eyed and made a fish face. Instead of getting a chuckle like she expected, Alec frowned. He was just. staring at her.  
  
He was driving to far onto the other lane without realizing it and a car was coming the other way.  
  
"ALEC WATCH OUT!" Max shrieked.  
  
Alec quickly returned his gaze to the road and with quick reflexes swerved back to his side of the road, just barely missing the oncoming vehicle. "Shit" he said  
  
"Damn right!" Max screeched "You could've killed us. Why weren't you watching the road like you were supposed to?" she asked getting worked up and using the energy she had acquired from the access sugar.  
  
"Because you ate my chocolate bars." Alec seethed through clenched teeth. Max stared at him blankly. "You almost killed us because of a chocolate bar?" she fumed. Then she started ranting and raving on about how chocolate bars weren't very hard to buy and killing people for chocolate bars wasn't worth it. She was making no sense at all and she was seriously pissing Alec off.  
  
He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to Max. "Max, this is for the best." And then he punched her. Straight between the eyes. She blacked out instantly. "This is the only way I'm going to survive driving with you in the car high on sugar for 3 hours." He looked at her and continued speaking to her unconscious form "Besides, you're never getting much sleep what with shark DNA and all. This is good for your health. See I'm looking out for your well being" he said as if that justified what he just did.  
  
A good while later the car stopped. Max started to stir. She woke up feeling groggy. She was trying to remember where the hell she was then she remembered why she was groggy. She looked over at Alec who was still in the driver's seat looking at her wearily. "You punched me. You fricken punched me." She said viciously.  
  
"Well now that that's out in the open let's go into the Hotel room shall we?" he asked hoping she would forget the matter and see the bigger and better things. "And anyway I stopped you from being bored. You got a lovely sleep and woke up with the hotel right in front of you, while I slaved away on the hot open road." He babbled.  
  
"You decided to stop my boredom by knocking me unconscious?" she stared at him disbelieving "How thoughtful of you." She spat out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I thought so too." He grinned cheekily. Forgetting her resolve for a dire need she smacked him on the head. Hard.  
  
"Ow." He muttered losing his smile. "Ok fine. I suppose I deserved that. Now can we go inside"  
  
"Sure" she smiled triumphantly.  
  
At the counter a young teenage girl was reading a magazine looking bored. "Hi" said Alec "We're here under Original Cindy"  
  
The girl stared up from her magazine lazily, but then when she saw Alec's face she jumped up immediately "Yes, we have your key right here" she said flirtingly. "Yes, You're right here in the. Honeymoon suite" her face fell.  
  
Max laughed at her expression. "Thanks kid" she said kindly. The girl glared at her in reply.  
  
"Fine then" Max muttered under her breath.  
  
The girl told Alec the room number and gave him a key. "Well let's go up then alright, Honey?" he said  
  
Max shook her head at him "Don't" she began but he had already put his arm around her and was steering her up the stairs with two guys following behind with their bags.  
  
Once safely in the room Max said "that was really mean Alec, The girl looked like she was about to cry"  
  
"Ah, tough luck" he said. He walked into the bedroom "Uh. Max, there's only one bed."  
  
Max walked into the room. "What! But. but. Alec I am NOT sharing a bed with you!" she said decidedly  
  
"Who says your getting the bed?" he asked  
  
"It's considerate for the male to take the couch" she said "And besides you knocked me out. It's the least you can do!"  
  
He sighed. "Oh fine."  
  
Alec decided to go shopping so he could find something to wear to tonight's concert. Max decided to stay in but after about ten minutes of doing nothing, also went out shopping. She had no chance of catching up with Alec because she had no idea where he was. She walked around for ages not buying anything but just looking.  
  
Then she came to a store that said 'SELL OUT SALE' in huge letters. She walked in. Inside there were the best looking clothes she had seen in ages. There were colourful sarongs, dark leather pants, Good looking tight-fit tops, biker gear, Swim wear, Posh girly clothes, the whole shindig! She started from one side of the shop and decided to go all through so she wouldn't miss anything. She picked out a long blue sarong (for the cruise ship), new gloves, A biker jacket, Four different tops, A new dress and a bikini also for when she was on the ship. She paid for her things and left holding billions of bags. She stopped and got some gifts for the gang then when she could hold no more decided to go back. She was turning a sharp corner when "Thud!!" she knocked straight into someone and dropped all of the things she was holding. "I am SO sorry" said a guy.  
  
She looked up and a dark-haired handsome man was scurrying around picking up all of her things. He gave them back to her and asked if she wanted him to help him carry her things. Ha, there are gentlemen in this world younger then Logan she thought. "No it's ok" she replied hurriedly not looking at him properly. "I got to go" she said and hurried off.  
  
When she got back to the hotel room, Alec was already waiting for her. "Geez Max, could you cut it any closer? Half an hour later and we would've missed the concert."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll go get changed okay?" She said. He agreed Looking at her bags he was wondering if she was TRYING to fill ANOTHER suit case! Women!  
  
15 minutes later Max came out wearing the outfit that OC had bought her. She had her hair done up with the bits hanging off in stylish curls. Wow thought Alec but he dared not say that to her.  
  
"You got the tickets Max?" he asked casually.  
  
Her eyes widened. "OH. MY. GOD!" she wheezed. "You HAVE got them. right?" he asked.  
  
"I, I left them on the kitchen counter." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " I knew I forgot something"  
  
"I can't believe this!" said Alec "How could you forget the tickets? It's not like we can drive back and get them! The drive is 3 hours! Our tickets are 3 hours away!" He was really frustrated. Already the trip had a shaky start although that was partly his fault.  
  
"It's Ok" Max said "We'll sneak into the concert. What better ways to use our abilities If not for occasions like these?"  
  
Alec looked at her diffidently "Well, the concert is in an old castle. Shouldn't be too hard"  
  
"And I'm sure no one will bust our chops. I can't see White coming to one of these things" Max said then smiled imagining a fully suited White bopping along to the music.  
  
They took their rickety old car and hid it ten minutes away from the castle near some bushes. A whole car was a lot harder to hide then a motorbike.  
  
They sneaked around the sharp castle walls, using hand signals to silently communicate to each other each time they neared a guard. They avoided all attention and came around to the back of the castle. Behind it was nothing but fields.  
  
There was a huge wooden gate that shut off a back exit to the fields. Alec supposed that in the olden days it was used when going to war by all of the riders and their horses.  
  
The concert was on the second floor of the castle. Considering that this was a castle. That was quite high.  
  
Max found some rope that was lying under some rubble. She tied the end in a circle so it could be thrown over one of the towering bricks on the sides of the castle.  
  
Max was swinging the rope in a cowboy sort of fashion trying to hook it around one of the jutting bricks on the top part of the castle. She was having no success at all. Both she and Alec could probably jump up there but she really didn't want to, not in the expensive new clothes she was wearing. She kept missing her target and then trying to get it again.  
  
"Max" Alec called  
  
"Not now Alec. I've almost got it" she said annoyed.  
  
"Max seriously" said Alec  
  
Max tried again to swing the rope up, but missed once again. She stopped and looked at Alec. "What could possibly be so important Alec?" she hissed.  
  
He pushed open the huge wooden door that was part of the gigantic wooden fence used to keep people out. "Apparently it's just for looks" he said with a grin  
  
Max scowled at him "I knew that!" she mumbled, then sullenly walked past him inside.  
  
Alec gave a little chuckle then followed behind her.  
  
They went in and heard drum beats straight away. They followed the music through some corridors with old armor people standing there and found their way into a huge room full of. teenagers? It looked liked they were the oldest people there. And that's saying something considering that they're only in their twenties. Both of them looked around shocked. "O..k" said Alec "Well hopefully the music's good."  
  
Bass and Electric guitars were added to the drums and shortly after that a voice.  
  
OHHHH We're the kids, from the corner  
  
We gonna keep on rockin around! And around. and AROUND!!! Whoa!  
  
ok so the music also sucked. "Guess there was a reason I forgot those tickets" said Max "Too bad we don't listen to fate!"  
  
The singer was screaming her lungs out trying to be a rock star. This kind of music obviously didn't suit her voice. She probably would have done better singing a lullaby. And not only that, but this music was for teenagers, or 'kids' as the singer put it.  
  
Some teenage guy holding a can of beer approached Max. "Hey baby, wanna kick it?" he asked  
  
"sure but that would make you infertile!" she replied confidently  
  
He scowled at her and walked away. Another guy replaced him and tried to make a move on Max. In the corner a bunch of girls were giggling and pointing at Alec.  
  
"Ok Max, flattery is nice but you can't honestly want to put up with this all night?" asked Alec  
  
"Hell No. let's leave" she said "Actually max, I was thinking we should explore this cement tub. C'mon it's not often you get to be in a real castle."  
  
"Alec this place is practically a museum" she said "there's not going to be anything worth fencing in here"  
  
"That's not why I want to explore it" he replied "I just want to see what the rest of the castle is like. Didn't you see the locked doors on the way in? And you know, maybe there's like some king's treasure left around that's been hidden for hundreds of years"  
  
She looked at him like he was a total idiot "Yeah and maybe there's also a ghost!" "Maybe" he replied. She rolled her eyes "C'mon Max, have a little fun. That's what we're here for." He said  
  
"Oh fine, if it means that much to you." She said "But if we do find something, you're splitting it with me 50/50"  
  
He grinned in reply. Alec put his arm around her and they started to walk towards the exit. "It turns out our daughter isn't here" Max said aloud. The people that were hitting on them gaped. Both of them tried to stifle a laugh. On their way out they heard things like "But they didn't look THAT old!" "Eww man you were hitting on someone's mom!" and from the girls "I wonder how she makes herself look so young?"  
  
After exiting the gigantic room they turned left, instead of right which lead out of the castle. Alec removed his arm from around Max's shoulders. When they got to the locked door Max asked "So how we going to pick the lock?"  
  
Alec looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you got any hairpins on you?" he asked  
  
Max reached behind her head and pulled something out. "here" she said  
  
Alec took the hairpin and started wiggling it expertly in the keyhole. They heard it click. Both of them looked around before pushing the door open and going in.  
  
"What the." was all Alec could say. The place was completely bare. There wasn't even any furniture. There was even a lack of spider webs. "Tonight just seems to be a night of disappointments" said Alec.  
  
"Let's check the rest of the castle" said max "maybe this was just the spare room?"  
  
They continued to search the castle. Room by room they found nothing. The place had a light coat of dust suggesting there hadn't been any furniture or anything for that matter, in awhile. "The armor decorations were probably bought in for the concert" Alec said moodily. "Want to steal one of those?"  
  
"Alec!" said max  
  
"Fine lets go then, they were probably fake anyway!" Once they were in there rickety old car heading back to the hotel Alec said "Thank OC we have the cruise ship to look forward to tomorrow. Because this part of the date absolutely sucked!!"  
  
Max agreed heartily.  
  
The next day they were all packed and on there way to the cruise ship. They decided to leave the car in the car park figuring no one would bother stealing it because it was already a wreck. After giving their tickets and their names they were led to a room. They had to share again but luckily this room had two bedrooms and two separate beds.  
  
Deciding that unpacking was a stupid idea, they went to explore the ship.  
  
Upon exploring they found a swimming pool, a massage center, an all you can eat buffet, a bar, a games room, a gym, a theatre and even a library. The place was packed with activities. You name it and you can do it. There were people fishing, Driving golf balls into the water and a few people even dared to go on the confidence course that was rigged on the edge of the ship. Anyone who fell into the sea climbed back up on a rope ladder. There were small dolphins riding alongside the ship too. Everyone was walking around in there swimwear enjoying a rare sunny day.  
  
"I'm going to go change into my bathing suit" said Max  
  
Alec looked at her curiously "You have a bathing suit?"  
  
She blushed and walked off. Well this would be interesting thought Alec. He had never even seen her wear a skirt or shorts for any reason. The only time he had seen her wear a dress was because there was occasion to. He shrugged and followed after her figuring he should get into some shorts himself as was the fashion here.  
  
When he got to their room Max had already taken the bathroom to get changed in, So Alec changed in his room. They got out at around the same time.  
  
"Whoa!" was the first thing that came to mind when Alec saw Max. Max was wearing a plain blue bikini. The top went around her neck and tied up at the back. He was guessing that the bottom was a plain blue too, one that was similar to the top. He couldn't see it because of the sarong Max was wearing. It was a darker blue colour then the bikini and it had yellow flower patterns over it. It was probably the first time ever Alec had seen Max's slim stomach. It was the same olive colour as her legs. Her arms were slightly darker. Max had also tied her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"Your not too bad yourself" Max replied after seeing Alec's reaction. For some unknown reason she liked his reaction.  
  
Of course, he wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just Black and white board shorts. No shirt, which showed off his perfectly chiseled abs.  
  
"Shall we go entertain ourselves M'lady?" he said in a British accent.  
  
"Oh so I'm a lady now?" she said giving him a devious look.  
  
He shrugged. She took his offered hand and together they set out.  
  
"Pool" they both said at once and then raced off for it unceremoniously.  
  
That day was very exciting for the both of them. They spent two hours in the pool, half an hour in the games room, had lunch in the all you can eat buffet, then split up after that.  
  
Max went to the gym and Alec decided to try fishing. Then Max decided she wanted to see the dolphins and Alec wanted to try Golf. After that Max went for a massage and Alec went and relaxed by the pool. They met up again at 6pm to watch a movie together. Altogether the day was great. It was relaxing and entertaining. Both of them got to do what they wanted.  
  
Since they only had one night on this ship and had to go back to Seattle the next day, they decided to go live it up at the bar.  
  
After a shower and some nice cleaning up, Max came out dressed in a beautiful red dress. It was modern (therefore it was quite short) and it fell just above her knees. The dress hooked up behind her neck.  
  
Alec was in casual jeans and a shirt. Being Alec, it looked good anyway.  
  
They had dinner at the buffet again and then set off for the bar.  
  
"Wow this place is a WHOLE lot cleaner then any bar I've ever seen" reported Alec  
  
"Yeah, it's on a ship, Do you really think they would leave it looking like a pigsty?"  
  
"True" he said. "Well free drinks, so want a beer?" he asked  
  
"Sure, Can never pass up free drinks!" she laughed.  
  
They spent about ten minutes together then decided to mingle. Or more Alec decided to go chat to a young lady on the other side of the bar. Fine then, ditch me. Thought Max. What a lovely date!  
  
She felt like brooding about it when a guy younger then her came up and asked if he could buy her a drink.  
  
"Uh. they're free anyway." She said  
  
"Oh." stuttered the young man "Well... Would you like to dance then?" he was really nervous. Max was about to say no but then decided against it. She was supposed to be having fun so why not dance with some kid? It's not like she would do that in Seattle. Here no one knew her so it didn't matter how she acted. "Sure" she agreed.  
  
Alec was talking to some girl he wasn't really interested in. She had called him over so he went to see what she wanted. Of course she just wanted to flirt. He was about to go back to Max when he saw her start dancing with some kid. Whoa. She'd never do that in Seattle. Must be the happiness that's affecting her, he thought.  
  
The song ended. Alec waited for Max to come back when another guy went and asked her to dance. He saw her hesitate then agree. He was starting to get annoyed. This was becoming boring for him. He saw some girl eyeing him up from the corner of his eye and decided to go ask her to dance.  
  
He put his arm around her and tried to look interested. Instantly he knew that was a mistake. He should of danced hip hop like everyone else because once the song finished she wouldn't let go of him. She clung to him like an oyster to a rock. He looked at her irritated but decided to dance the next song with her too then get rid of her.  
  
Max searched around for Alec. She saw him dancing with a sluttish blond woman. Max felt upset for some unknown reason so when another guy asked her to dance, she accepted without hesitation.  
  
One guy after another they kept asking her to dance. Song after song. She only had a little break where she went to the ladies room to freshen up then was back on the dance floor again.  
  
After about an hour and a half of dancing and not seeing Alec, Max was about to call it quits and go back to her room when a man approached her. "Hey" he said "Do you remember me? I bumped into you yesterday"  
  
Max started at the man surprised that he remembered her. She had barely even looked at him. "Wow what a coincidence" she replied  
  
"D'ya wanna dance?" he asked  
  
"Actually I was headed out" she said but then thought. He was so nice yesterday. One dance wont hurt. "You know what, I changed my mind. Let's dance" she said then took his hand and once more entered the dance floor. Wow she thought randomly. I've been at this bar almost 2 hours and I've only downed one pitcher of beer.  
  
The guy was looking at her funny. "Sorry" she muttered. A slow song started just as they got to the dance floor. Everyone was coupling up slowly and swaying to the music romantically. She put her arms around him and did the same.  
  
From far away Alec had stopped dancing hoping Max would finally stop acting like a class A flirt and come have a beer with him. He was wrong. She started dancing yet again with another guy.  
  
They were dancing slowly to the music too, since this was the first slow song to come on for the night. He looked at the guy she was dancing with and felt a surge of jealousy. Whoa he thought. Where the hell had that come from? Just because they were pretending to be a couple and just because they were going out on dates didn't mean she was his. But oh he wished she was! Whoa. Once again. Bad thoughts!  
  
He decided to solve this by going and asking a gorgeous red head who just walked into the bar to dance.  
  
Meanwhile. Max was dancing with this guy and he was really friendly. She was in hysterics at the jokes he made.  
  
Slowly she looked into his eyes. They looked familiar? But how? She was staring at him curiously probably making him uncomfortable when she realized where she knew those eyes from!  
  
"Zane?" she whispered shocked.  
  
The guy tensed up within her arms. He was about to make a run for it when he looked down at the petite woman in front of him. "Max?" he whispered back in the same surprised tone.  
  
At the angle that Alec was dancing at he could see exactly what Max was doing through a reflection on a really shiny framed portrait. Oh so she was laughing at his jokes. Now she was staring into his eyes soulfully. He wished she'd quit it. She'd been staring at his eyes for about 2 minutes! She whispered something but he couldn't hear what and from the look on her face she liked his reply. Alec felt his temper boil.  
  
"Oh my god! Zane is it really you?" Max asked "Wow after all of this time, and what are the chances."  
  
"Yeah" he replied then scrunched up his nose. "Ewww I was making a move on my sister! GROSS!"  
  
She laughed at him. "God, If you weren't on this cruise I would never of known it was you! Yesterday we never even recognized each other." She looked momentarily worried. "How many of the others have I passed without recognizing?"  
  
He hugged her tight to him and soothed her. "Don't worry Max. You only didn't notice me because you were in a hurry and your vision was distorted by a bunch of bags. The others. Wow. How many have you seen since the escape?"  
  
"Well." she began "I've seen Zack, Ben, Tinga, Brin, Seth" she looked dejected then brightened up "Jace, Krit and Syl. What about you?" she asked  
  
"I know where Krit, Syl, Jondy, and Ash are. I lost contact with Zack because he'd never tell me where he was!" Zane replied  
  
"You know where four of them are? Awesome! You have to tell me!!!" max replied enthusiastically. She was incredibly excited. 10 years she'd been looking for them and now because of OC's generosity and odd sense of amusement she had found ALL of her brothers and Sisters. More or less. Could this night get any better?  
  
"Hey Maxie? Do you want to go to my room or yours so we can talk privately and not get interrupted by these norms? Because in case you haven't noticed. There all drooling over you." Zane whispered.  
  
"Your room" said Max a little loudly. She blushed at the people who looked at her. She tried searching for Alec in the crowd to tell him the good news and where she was going. He looked busy with some red head. She didn't want to bother him because she figured if she was so happy he deserved to be too. Even if it was by picking up girls.  
  
She linked arms with Zane and they walked out of the bar towards his room.  
  
Alec continued to watch Max, paying next to no attention to his dance partner. Max looked really excited for some reason. Puh-leese what did he say? "I'll make you some pasta?"  
  
Now she was laughing at one of his jokes again. Now she seemed to be making some heart felt confession to him. His eyes narrowed towards the portrait.  
  
Now she looked worried. What had he said to worry her? Was he being pushy? Alec was going to walk over there and tell him to back off, especially after seeing him hug her tightly. But then she said something to him again. He couldn't quite make out the expression but after awhile she cheered up so he felt his presence wasn't needed.  
  
The guy said something to her then whispered something and grinned. Then he heard the worst thing he could possibly ever hear! "Your room!" loud and clear. Max was going to sleep with a complete stranger? He saw her blush as she said it a little too loudly and then he saw her look around the bar then leave. He couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle Max rejecting him for a complete stranger. He didn't even know where these feeling were coming from. He pushed his Date away and hurried to his room. Rejection beginning to set in.  
  
Max spent the entire night talking to Zane. They talked about what they had been doing these last couple of years, what they thought of the outside world, they even talked about the other's deaths. Zane found out some shocking news that night. He told max where the four he knew were. She told him about being recaptured by Manticore then letting all the freaks out after burning up the building.  
  
She told him about her friends and co-workers. She told him about Josh and the Anomalies. She even told him about Ben and Zack.  
  
In return he told her about his friends and past experiences good and bad.  
  
By the end of the night they felt like they had never been separated for all that time.  
  
Zane told her what he was doing on the cruise and where he was going after that. He asked her to come with him but she sadly declined. He promised that when he was done with his little personal mission he would come up and see her in Seattle. And he would try and bring all the others too!  
  
In the morning they said there goodbyes to each other and hugged for all it was worth.  
  
Max ran back to her room. They were supposed to be off the ship in 10 minutes. Luckily she hadn't unpacked. She was still giddy from being with Zane. She ran into the room calling for Alec.  
  
"Alec, are you here? I've had the BEST night ever. You wouldn't believe what happened last night! Hey Alec you in here?" she asked.  
  
Alec came out of his room his face in a blank mask. Why would he possibly want to discuss Max's night with her?  
  
"I'm here. Let's go" he said impassively.  
  
Max stared at him wondering what was wrong. "You ok?" she questioned.  
  
"Just fine." He said then walked out of the room.  
  
Max began to get angry. What was his problem? Something amazing just happened to her and he didn't even want to speak to her. She had just found her long lost family and he was being a prick. Fine he could have it his way!  
  
And sourly she followed after him.  
  
They drove back to Seattle in stony silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol. I've re-read this chapter like 10 times and I reckon it sucks! It's sooo long though and the basic storyline is in it. I wont have much time in the next few weeks to re-write it because a friend of mine is moving and I'm going to be spending all my time with her. And I really don't want to make everyone wait for ages again.  
  
So well you've all read this now. Tell me what you think.  
  
Maybe when I've finished the whole story I'll come back and edit this chapter. 


	16. Misunderstandings

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum... Sorry bout another long wait, but what can I say... I've honestly been too lazy... hehe ok not the best thing to say but hey, it's the truth! The only thing that inspired me to write this chapter was the fact that I can't go to this concert I REALLY wanted to go to... (I'm soooo pissed off bout that... oh well it's the way the world turns...) Anyway... For people who like this story... I suppose its good for you that I can't make this concert and have nothing better to do... well here goes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misunderstandings Max ran back to her room. They were supposed to be off the ship in 10 minutes. Luckily she hadn't unpacked. She was still giddy from being with Zane. She ran into the room calling for Alec.  
  
"Alec, are you here? I've had the BEST night ever. You wouldn't believe what happened last night! Hey Alec you in here?" she asked.  
  
Alec came out of his room his face in a blank mask. Why would he possibly want to discuss Max's night with her?  
  
"I'm here. Let's go" he said impassively.  
  
Max stared at him wondering what was wrong. "You ok?" she questioned.  
  
"Just fine." He said then walked out of the room.  
  
Max began to get angry. What was his problem? Something amazing just happened to her and he didn't even want to speak to her. She had just found her long lost family and he was being a prick. Fine he could have it his way!  
  
And sourly she followed after him.  
  
They drove back to Seattle in stony silence.  
  
----------------------------~*~----------------------------  
  
OC was sitting in her apartment expecting Max and Alec back sometime today and musing on what might've happened on this date. They'd had a whole weekend together... they could've bonded very nicely...  
  
SMACK!! The door burst open. An angry Max stormed in hauling her bags then she slammed the door shut.  
  
"That ass!" said Max Ah oh... thought OC.  
  
Alec drove the car to Max and OC's apartment, parked, got out, and caught a cab to his place. He didn't even look back to see what Max was doing. Screw her he thought. Stupid slut! Well he couldn't really say that considering this was the first time he'd seen Max be with anyone besides Logan and also because well if she was a slut then he was a man hoe. But still... It had been so painful to see her walk off with another man. Another norm. And it was even worse when she came back the next morning giddy with joy. He could never make her eyes light up and look the way they had this morning. From her expression you would think Christmas had come early. If he ever had a chance with max it was probably gone now. If he had been the one she'd spent the night with, she would be seeing stars, compared to what probably happened with that stupid norm! Once you've gone transgenic... Oh he forgot... she never has.  
  
"What's wrong sugar?" asked OC cautiously. "Alec, that stupid, odd, selfish idiot!" max replied.  
  
OC sighed. "What'd he do this time, honey?" "He, he... IGNORED me!!!" she shrieked.  
  
OC raised an eyebrow. Max told her the whole story about Zane and then coming back to find Alec act so incredibly disinterested. After she'd explained her problem to OC she realized how stupid it sounded. But she didn't care. She didn't do anything wrong so she wasn't apologizing! In fact, she wasn't going to talk to him until he apologized to her.  
  
Alec was sitting at home after taking a long hot shower analyzing the situation. He felt every jealous fiber resurface as he was going over what happened. He remembered Max blushing and walking off with that guy. He remembered every painful moment that night when he couldn't stop thinking about her. He was also remembering that very morning when max returned. He knew he had been a bit unfair but he didn't care. It wasn't fair to him that she could cause so much pain when she wasn't even around. He knew she was probably really mad at him, but he wasn't going to apologize. It just hurt too much.  
  
The next day Max arrived early to jam Pony hoping to start runs early so when Alec got to work she'd not have to see him. Unfortunately to her surprise, Alec apparently always came to work on time so her morning appearance was worth zero. They eyes locked for a moment but then they both looked away. Max walked over to her locker while Alec who was sitting at the counter hopped off it and walked out of the place with three packages.  
  
OC was shocked. Trust fate to throw something like this at her. Fate had to give original an incredibly good plan then make it backfire in her face. She had to come up with a way to fix this, because this was totally the opposite of what she wanted to occur between her two boos.  
  
The two of them managed to avoid each other until lunch time where they had to face each other as they all usually ate together. Max was talking to Sketchy; she was in a better mood listening to sketch telling her about how this girl that completely ditched him. She was half smiling when Alec came over to put his jacket into his locker.  
  
"Hey, man. Finally you're here. Original Cindy's' out for lunch so its just the three of us. Where do you wanna go?" Sketch asked gladly.  
  
Alec was about to reply, when Max cut in. "Actually Sketch, I'm out too. Gotta blaze" she said then walked off without even acknowledging Alec. He glared into her back, not saying a word. She had beaten him to making an excuse and leaving. Sketchy noticed his friends odd behaviors and decided that whatever it was, he wasn't going to get involved in a 'lovers quarrel'. "So Pizza then, man?" Sketchy asked unfazed.  
  
Max walked into Joshua's house with a full bag of groceries.  
  
"Hey Big Fella, what ya up to?" she asked.  
  
Of course he was working on another painting.  
  
"Max" he said simply. "Max, happier now. No Logan. Only Alec."  
  
Max frowned as she stared at his abstract work. "don't like?" Joshua asked. His painting consisted of bright colours interlocked with a black box in the middle. She wondered what the black box stood for.  
  
"No, I like it it's just... Joshua, what's the black box for?" Max said confused.  
  
"This Max and Alec together. Happy" Joshua replied "See in the middle of happy colours." He went on to explain what each colour represented and what each swirl meant.  
  
"Yeah, I get that Josh. But what do you mean Max and Alec happy, together?" Max asked still confused.  
  
"Ohhh." Exclaimed Joshua. "Max and Alec barcodes fit. Made for each other" he stated. At seeing her still confused expression he turned to a blank page of paper. He drew Max's barcode in black then drew Alec's barcode in green.  
  
"Max and Alec's barcodes." He said "Yeah?" said Max wondering why he was showing her something she already knew.  
  
"Watch" he stated. In-between the spaces of Alec's green barcode he drew Max's barcode. It fit perfectly in-between the white spaces. Together they made a perfect box of green and black colours. Max was shocked. Freaky, she thought. When she looked at the white spaces between her own barcode she realized it made Alec's barcode. Now she understood why there was a box in the middle.  
  
"Weird coincidence" said Max. She wanted to tell Joshua that she and Alec were only pretending to be together and it was only going to be for another week, but she didn't want to break the rules of the bet. Because she was standing there staring at the painting, she had completely forgotten that she was still holding the groceries she'd bought for Joshua. She was reminded when Josh started sniffing at her arms.  
  
"Oh. Um here's some food for you." She said "Look I gotta blaze, be okay?" she asked  
  
Joshua nodded while ripping into a packed of cheezles. "go" he stated.  
  
Max nodded then headed out. As she was getting on her bike she was thinking about the bizarre fact she had just learned about her and Alec's barcodes. Total coincidence she told herself then rode off.  
  
Max continued to not speak to Alec for the rest of the day. Alec contemplated apologizing to her but remembered why he was angry at her then completely through out that idea. When Normal stopped bipping and Sketchy had run his last run for the day Sketchy asked "Meet you guys at crash?" They all unceremoniously declined with "I'm busies" and "Not tonight" even Cindy declined, which left a poor dejected Sketchy to go to crash by himself.  
  
Alec was sitting at home thinking over how different today had been. He hadn't spoken to Max all day. It made life a whole lot less interesting without making her mad or getting some kind of reaction from her. Although he missed the social contact he still wouldn't apologize. He'd go on like this for days if he had to! Thing was, he didn't know what he wanted Max to do.  
  
Max had only not talked to Alec for a day and she missed him. She missed his ever-present witty remarks and all out laid back attitude. It was weird seeing him and not speaking to him but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that he didn't acknowledge her. He ignored her. Max found that painful as he usually always talked to her. She never realized how reliant she was on him and his happy-go-lucky attitude. The whole day seemed sour and grey. The last time she had seen him act like this was when the whole Rachel fiasco was going on. And even then he didn't ignore her, he was just depressed and negative. She couldn't believe this affected her so much. It was like she couldn't survive without him, which was a total pretense because she lived a perfectly fine transgenic life before he came along. She decided to go sort out her thoughts at the space needle.  
  
Alec awoke the next morning with a bad headache. He had drunken two whole bottles of scotch last night because he couldn't go to sleep since he kept thinking about a certain person.  
  
"Damn her! She affects me when she's around, She affects me when she's not around and so you ignore her and then she affects you when you sleep." He took a deep breath. "Damn her!" he said again He decided he had better get cleaned up before going into work.  
  
Max had decided to apologize to him. She had spent the entire night sitting upon the windy space needle thinking over what she should do. She apparently needed him. He was like an instant shot of coffee, keeps you awake and alive the whole day. She was over at her locker waiting for him to get in.  
  
Half an hour later he strolled in lazily. Max was irritated but decided she was still going to apologize. She started walking towards him when she noticed the way his shoulders were sagging and the dark circles under his eyes. She could also smell a faint hint of alcohol from him, something only her transgenic senses would pick up the day after. That inconsiderate jerk, she thought. She had spent the entire night thinking of him, and he goes off and does god knows what with some bimbo at some bar. Her ignoring him hadn't even affected him. He still went on with life as usual. She had no idea why that affected her so much, but she re-thought her decision to apologize and walked straight past him.  
  
They continued this cycle for two more days. OC had tried to get them to talk to each other but they both stubbornly refused. Even Sketchy was starting to get worried. OC seemed to be loosing sleep over it. With each passing day it looked like Max and Alec were becoming zombies. Neither of them smiled much and both were pretty much on autopilot. They went about their days pretending the other didn't exist. Oddly enough even Normal was the tiniest bit worried. He decided to make them work the same sector together.  
  
"Oi, you two. You have sector five together." He handed them each a pile of packages. "Bip, bip, bip"  
  
They both searched for other people to take their sectors but somehow everyone had some important errand to run or 'liked' the partners they had for their sectors. Not even OC or Sketchy would swap.  
  
Heaving a big sigh Max walked out of Jam Pony with her bike. She was going to ride off by herself and deliver the parcels as quick as possible when Normal's voice interrupted her.  
  
"By the way, everyone has to stay with their partners because... because it's less dangerous in numbers" he announced to everyone. "It also stops any lawsuit" he mumbled. Everyone sighed and started to complain but Normal just held up his hand and ignored them all. Alec gritted his teeth and walked out to find his 'partner'. For the first time in three days they acknowledged each other with a strained nod. They got on their bikes and rode off with Max in front and Alec slightly behind her. Once OC was sure they had left she asked "Normal, do we really have to stick with our partners? I got Jay-jay and he's one weird brutha."  
  
"Nah go by yourselves, it's quicker" He replied.  
  
Everyone shouted their approval and went on with their daily business.  
  
For three hours straight they delivered their packages without directly speaking to each other. When they needed to go somewhere one would just say "Gulbrin Street" or "Hayek Avenue". Each wore a stony expression, and Alec even made a toddler cry just by looking at him.  
  
Max was getting sick of this behavior. How long was it supposed to last? If she didn't apologize, would he? Why was he angry at her anyway? She didn't want to continue like this. It was making both of them unhappy and they were starting to scare little children.  
  
They were walking down a rather deserted part of the city where they had just finished delivering a package to some small business. Whatever the package has been, it was broken now. After a few more minutes of walking, Max sighed and pulled Alec into a concealed alleyway. He was too shocked to retaliate so lucky for Max she didn't end up dead on the pavement. When he recovered he glared at Max. "Why did you do that?" She took a deep breath and faced him. "Look Alec, we need to sort this out." He was about to interrupt her when she continued. "I don't want to be fighting. I don't know why you're angry at me but I'm just angry because you've been angry towards me." At his disbelieving look she said "Yeah I know, dumb. So why are you angry at me? Let's sort this out right now!" He looked down into her pleading face. She really did want to make up. Well this was a problem because he didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he was jealous of her being with another guy. That would make his reason almost as stupid as hers, and she would then also find out how he really felt. He had to say something though because she was making an effort to apologize. He sighed. "Max, look... forget about it ok. I was just worried when I didn't know where you went on the ship. I've been angry for a dumb reason too." She looked at him skeptically. "I didn't tell you where I was going because you were busy and Z.." He cut her off with an indecipherable expression. "Look lets completely forget this ok? It never happened."  
  
"But z.." she continued.  
  
"Lets forget this okay Max? Please lets just leave it there." He said cutting her off again. He did not want to know the name of her one-nighter.  
  
She didn't know what his problem was but decided to let it go. They had just made up, she wasn't about to blow that. He would find out about Zane eventually. "So friends?" she asked. "Friends" he replied grinning. They shook on it. "So you were worried?" Max asked conversationally but with a hint of cheekiness as they decided to go to lunch.  
  
Alec didn't answer her, he refused to fall for her bait. "The others are probably in Mario's Pizza palace." He said "Although I don't know why they call it a palace, these days anything called a palace closely resembled a shack. Go figure."  
  
Sketchy was as presumed at Mario's. The two met him there laughing and joking acting like normal again.  
  
"So you guys sorted out whatever the hell was wrong?" Sketch asked.  
  
Both Max and Alec smirked and Alec replied "Of course."  
  
They were finally together to listen to Sketchy ramble on about his latest adventures when OC stormed into the place. "Damn it you two, I don't care what your problem is. I want you to apologize to each other RIGHT NOW!!!" She screeched. "Alec say sorry!"  
  
He turned to Max bewildered "uh... sorry?" "Max?!" OC bellowed.  
  
"yeah sorry." She said emphatically, trying hard not to burst out laughing. She settled for grinning like an idiot.  
  
Alec was sharing the same grin. OC stared at both of their smiley faces and relaxed. She nodded proudly. "See, I knew I could fix whatever problem you two were going through." She collapsed into her chair. "Now give me a slice" she said indicating to the pizza that was sitting at their table. "A girl needs sustenance after that kind of hard work." She joked while wiping imaginary sweat off her head.  
  
The three friends continued to laugh and joke, finally getting there lives back on track.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well I hope this chapter was better then the last one.  
  
Oh... uh yeah my Joshua talk isn't very good. Hey don't blame me, I can't talk like a half-dog/half-man. Oh and um I don't know if Max and Alec's barcodes actually fit together. I just made that up. They could possibly fit but they most likely don't.  
  
Like them ignoring each other?  
  
Ok yeah again... not the most descriptive ever but hey I've reached a writers block. For the last two chapter my muse refuses to work. He/she has gone on strike! That's another reason why this chapter took so long. Also the microscopic ideas I do eventually think of to write about in this story, happens at like midnight. My muse thinks its amusing to only give a little help to me during the late night. And I mean LATE!!! So yeah. Bear with me until I can find away to pass this block. Cya 


	17. Mind Work

Hello everyone. Long time no see.

* * *

Mind Work  
  
They were finally together to listen to Sketchy ramble on about his latest adventures when OC stormed into the place. "Damn it you two, I don't care what your problem is. I want you to apologize to each other RIGHT NOW!!!" She screeched. "Alec say sorry!"  
  
He turned to Max bewildered "uh... sorry?" "Max?!" OC bellowed.  
  
"yeah sorry." She said emphatically, trying hard not to burst out laughing. She settled for grinning like an idiot.  
  
Alec was sharing the same grin. OC stared at both of their smiley faces and relaxed. She nodded proudly. "See, I knew I could fix whatever problem you two were going through." She collapsed into her chair. "Now give me a slice" she said indicating to the pizza that was sitting at their table. "A girl needs sustenance after that kind of hard work." She joked while wiping imaginary sweat off her head.  
  
The three friends continued to laugh and joke, finally getting there lives back on track.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cindy realized that there were only four days of Max and Alec's dare left. She had hoped they'd already be together by now, but this challenge proved to be rather tough. Both of them were egotistically stubborn and refused to make the first move. She was starting to wonder if this dare was even going to work. Surely one of them is secure enough to make the first move? What could she do to give them a huge push? Something to vessel the final date, the finale. The date to conquer all dates? Okay that was going a bit far but damn this was hard. All the dates she had been sending them on were things that most people would enjoy. She had forgotten that these two weren't most people. That's it! She thought. A date, transgenic style. Now... what do transgenic's enjoy doing? And what could she do to finally push them together?  
  
Max got up late again. OC wasn't home so she figured she was probably at work. She decided to go to work too. She wanted to see Alec. After lunch they had spent the rest of the day together laughing and joking and acting like chummy school buddies. She had missed him so much it was frightening. When they started acting civil to each other once more, it had felt like she had taken a party pill. She was instantly happy and active. After work that night all of them had met up at crash and had a couple of drinks. In total it was an uneventful night, but since she and Alec were on good terms again she didn't care.  
  
Alec was talking to sketchy when Max came into work. When she started walking in his direction, he felt his pulse speed up.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Morning. On time I see?" Alec said smirking. It felt great talking to her again. Whenever he saw her now something funny happened to him. He felt giddy and oddly enough he felt like spreading joy. In fact since he was on talking terms with Max he had even felt pity for sketchy and offered to set him up with a date. He almost felt like he was getting a second chance. Like something important had been taken away from him and somehow he had managed to get it back. "Yeah, didn't want to give Normal a heart attack" Max replied. "Of course he always has YOU to keep him company." At his appalled look she laughed. "You know what I'm going to get him for Christmas? A gladiator suit!" Alec couldn't help it and burst out laughing. He knew he was supposed to act offended and scared but once again he was just to happy to be joking around with max to actually feel worried about normal. He hadn't forgotten what had happened on the cruise ship but like he had said to max, he was trying his best to pretend that never happened. He had fully realized that to feel the emotions he did so strongly, Max must mean something more then a friend to him. He had decided to flirt casually then on the last date let her know how he felt. He kind of wished that the pretending to be a couple could last a bit longer. He didn't want Max to treat him like dirt again. She had been amazingly nice to him since this dare begun. He was getting attached to this Max and even though he still respected and treasured the old Max he liked this one better. He hoped that once he told her how he felt he wouldn't scare her off. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment so he figured he might as well give it a shot. If she threw him down then well he could always move to Canada.  
  
Normal watched the couple from afar. He still wished his golden boy wasn't with missy miss, but they honestly did make a striking couple. They were both stunningly good looking with their model looks. They both were witty and somehow both very fit. He could understand why his golden boy was fit but missy miss was a mystery. She must work out he thought. He was glad that he made them run together yesterday. They had apparently sort out whatever problem they had. Both of them looked human once more instead of the emotionless zombie figures they were before. He wasn't too upset that they were together. No not at all. He now had his sights set on a charming brunette who totally fitted the handsome stranger saying. His not very tall but dark and handsome stranger was called, Biggs!  
  
OC was at a local internet café. They didn't have many these days and the ones they did have were in bad condition. That's why most people usually ended up buying their own cheap computers. Here even the manager knew barely anything about computers. Lucky for her, the girl who was on shift today looked about as intelligent as a lamppost. OC wouldn't be bothered by anyone, especially since she was the only one there. Good. Now she could break into Logan's account and take as much as she needed for the last date. As soon as she found out how much she had to spend she could send them on a date. OC typed in the password to access the account. A box appeared on her screen.  
  
Access denied.  
  
OC tried again but the same thing happened. Shit! Logan must have found out that someone was stealing his money. No worries she thought as she tried other tricks she had learned. Nothing worked. She kept coming up with nothing. She tried a random password then another box appeared.  
  
Access denied. To protect this account you will be given no more attempts to enter.  
  
And just as the box had said, she couldn't even try anymore. The page would just come up expired. OC sat there frustrated wondering what the hell she was suppose to do when she noticed a small icon on the bottom right side of the screen, one that wasn't there earlier. She clicked on it and after decoding a few things found out that it was tracking. Shit! No! She shut down the computer and hurried to the bathroom.  
  
Ok so, it would take Logan a bit of time to track and get here. He would probably look through other camera feeds too. The only way Logan could find out who she was, was if the girl at the counter gave him her description and if he saw her on camera. No doubt Logan would keep asking the counter girl until he got the full story. She decided her best tactic was to change her appearance so the counter girl would be confused... hopefully. She began applying a lot of makeup to her face. She had put so much foundation on that she didn't look negro anymore. She wet her hair with lots of water and then pushed it back into a neat bun that hid the fact that her hair was exceptionally frizzy. She noticed some thick black glasses on the floor. "Perfect!" she murmured to herself. Looking at her appearance in the mirror, she now resembled an Italian business woman. OC was glad that she was wearing respectable clothing today. She knew that in about an hour Logan would have pin-pointed the location of whoever was trying to hack into his account. He would probably come down here to find out who had been there today. Luckily for her to use the facilities in this place you only had to pay and the girl at the counter was as brainless as Barbie. She knew when the girl gave her description to Logan, she couldn't be mistaken for max because her hair held a few light-brown/blonde streaks that max didn't have. He wouldn't possibly think it was OC either because... obviously OC had dark un-Italian like skin and she barely ever had anything to do with Logan since he wasn't with Max anymore. Thank god for makeup thought OC. She just hoped the girl didn't notice what she had looked like before entering the bathroom.  
  
When OC went to pay the girl she used a fake British accent to accompany her already out of place looks. "How much do I owe you?" she asked in a pompous snobbish voice. After paying what she owned she exited the place singing back a musical "Cheerio" with a wave of her hand. Now that she was out of there and pretty sure Logan wouldn't catch on to her. She took off the glasses and wiped off most of the foundation with a refreshment towel she had in her handbag. She cursed out loud. Damn it! Now she had very little money to send Alec and Max on a date with. She had about $30 dollars left from their last date... And that was all she had. She was willing to spend her own money on them except for the fact that she wasn't getting paid till next week and by then their two weeks would be up. She had already spent most of this week's pay too and she needed what was left of it to buy some groceries and some lunch for the rest of this week. Damn normal for paying her so little!  
  
Alec had just come back from a run and was sitting down on the seats by the lockers. He was waiting for Max to arrive to see if she wanted to meet him and sketchy for lunch again. He could ask OC to come too. While he was sitting there he was wondering how he could break it to Max on the last date. Hopefully it was something spectacular and fun so she would be in a good mood when he broke it to her. He really hoped she wouldn't freak out and get pissed off. He felt he really needed to tell her his feelings and if she absolutely hated him afterwards... Canada would be looking exceptionally nice. If only he knew what the date was going to be! As he was thinking this he saw OC walk into Jam Pony scuffing up her hair which looked like it had been tied up. Funny, he thought OC never ties up her hair. A lot of things were changing.  
  
He walked up to OC. "New hair cut?" "Nah." She replied. "Just didn't want the wind to puff it up." She said shaking off the need for any further explanations.  
  
"So... this last date? It's going to be... spectacular? Just as much fun and as out going as your other dates? Right?" Alec asked with cheeky but hopeful eyes?  
  
OC coughed. "Uh, yeah. Lots of fun. Breath taking even!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Alec failed to pick up on the sarcasm as he was too happy. "Good. I'll be looking forward to it! Knew I could count on you OC!" he gave her a brief hug then started walking away. Over his shoulder he shouted "Lunch at Mario's, k!"  
  
OC smiled the whole time Alec was walking away then as soon as she lost sight of him, slumped her shoulders. Oh now the pressure was on. Damn her sarcasm. He was actually expecting something nice. He was honestly looking forward to it. What the hell was she going to do? $30 dollars. What can you do for $30 dollars these days? Well... not much. She took a deep breath, then went to make a phone call. She had to find out what could be done in Seattle for $30 dollars.  
  
Everyone was at Mario's except OC.  
  
"What's keeping OC?" asked Max  
  
"Normal probably put her out on another run" said Sketchy "Or she decided to re-do her makeup. That always takes time."  
  
Max laughed at Sketchy. "Don't let OC hear you say that." "Hey here she comes." Announced Alec.  
  
OC walked up to there table and said her hello's to everyone. "Hey boo, Alec, rag muffin." Said OC  
  
"Why is it me you always insult?" asked Sketchy.  
  
"It's simple. Because Max is ma boo. Alec is a Smart Alec and so you're the rag boy!" OC exclaimed "see simple"  
  
Sketchy glared at her.  
  
"Hey you guys ate all the pizza." She passed ten dollars to sketchy "Go get me a Hawaiian sketch" she said.  
  
"Why do I have to get it? Go get it yourself." He replied  
  
"I said go get my food, fool!" she snapped her fingers "Now!"  
  
Sketchy got up and went to order a pizza for OC.  
  
"Damn right! Now that he's gone, your last date is set for tomorrow." Said OC. "It's umm... well you'll have to see. You two will be going out for lunch. I was late because I had to convince normal to give you an extra hour for lunch. But that's all I could do.... So you have 2 hours tomorrow ok. You'll have to get back from your runs at least ten minutes before so I can give you the uh... things you'll need."  
  
"Thanks OC." said Max "So tomorrow will be our third date huh? And then we'll only have 3 more days of the week to go. Wow.. it's certainly been an experience." She said laughing.  
  
"Yeah" OC agreed smirking.  
  
"Well anyway guys I got to go and check on Joshua and take him some stuff. So Laters" max saluted as she was getting up to exit.  
  
"See ya boo." Said OC.  
  
"Bye" Alec said with a wave of the hand.  
  
As soon as max had left, Alec asked. "So can you let me in on what it is?"  
  
"haha." OC said sarcastically. "no, no... I wont give you the ups and not my boo. Fair is fair." She said.  
  
Alec grinned at her and then seeing Sketchy about to return decided to stop taking about it. "You're right. I bet it's going to be a blast." He stated happily.  
  
"Oh... yeah. A blast." OC smiled weakly.

* * *

Man this story has been going on for ages. I really shouldn't commit myself to something I likely won't finish... It was only supposed to be like 5 chapters long... and now look at it. Well... hopefully I'll be ending it soon and then maybe I can start something new... and I'll try not to wait too long but again... no promises. I unfortunately have a busy (I said busy... not enjoyable) schedule...  
  
well, be nice and review! 


	18. Following Time

A big thank you to those 5 that reviewed. And yes to SGOU, in time Alec will feel like an ass. Um I'm hurrying with the last few chapters and this time you guys wont have to wait months... So another chap... Following Time

* * *

As soon as max had left, Alec asked. "So can you let me in on what it is?"  
  
"haha." OC said sarcastically. "no, no... I wont give you the ups and not my boo. Fair is fair." She said.  
  
Alec grinned at her and then seeing Sketchy about to return decided to stop talking about it. "You're right. I bet it's going to be a blast." He stated happily.  
  
"Oh... yeah. A blast." OC smiled weakly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes.   
That's how long Max had to get back to Jam Pony for her last date. She had spent all night thinking about what it could be. OC did have a knack for impressive dates she thought. She wished Normal hadn't sent her all the way out to sector 12 for one damn package right before lunch! Oh no. 19 minutes and 33 seconds left. If she was going to get there on time she was going to have to ditch her bike somewhere and run full speed. Maybe even take the roof top express. She rode into an ally and seeing a pile of junk, decided to hide her bike right at the back of it. If she lost it she'd be in trouble because she'd already lost one and damaged two other bikes before this. Normal wouldn't be too happy about that. It will hopefully be here when she got back.  
  
She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then proceeded to climb the nearest building. Jam Pony was west from here. She blurred at full transgenic speed jumping from building to building. 16 minutes 58 seconds. She continued to blur. She had already cut off the time it would've taken her on her bike by 15 minutes. It was a good thing people didn't come up to the top story of their buildings. They would think they had experienced something partially supernatural if she blurred past them. Okay. She was only two blocks away from jam Pony now. Her time was down to 9 minutes and 15 seconds. Unfortunately she had just run out of buildings. She found a door to go inside the building she was currently on. Luckily it was an apartment and no one would really notice strangers going in and out. She sped down the stairs and then walked out of the front door casually. She ran at human speed dodging as many people as she could and elbowing her way through big crowds. A few people had sworn at her and she had responded by giving them the finger. 2 minutes and 56 seconds. She kept running. Oh good, she could see the door to Jam Pony now. She slowed down to calm her thumping heart. She ran inside and then stopped at OC's locker still feeling pumped up from the run. Wow. She was only a minute and 4 seconds late. That. Was. impressive.  
  
"Your late girl." Said OC  
  
"Yeah." She puffed. "Normal. sent me. Out. on a run. to. sector 12. I had to. run back."  
  
OC stared at her. "Damn boo you ran back all the way from sector 12?"  
  
"No." She said her breath returning "I rode to sector 8 then ran back from there."  
  
"I'm impressed" OC said "and you haven't even broken a sweat."  
  
Max smirked. "Nope just a bit breathless. Is Alec here yet?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Yeah boo, he got here on time but he's just gone to get something, he'll be back in two minutes." OC replied  
  
"Okay. I'm just going to go freshen up then." Said Max and started walking towards the girl's bathroom.  
  
Alec was currently deciding on what flowers to get Max. A big bouquet of flowers would be corny because Max doesn't go for that stuff. It would be too flashy to take into Jam Pony as well. He decided to get her flowers because he had finished his run early and was waiting there for Max. He guessed she'd probably be late so he told OC that he had to go get something. And so here he was getting some flowers for Max. The flowers were in commemoration of their last fake date and hopefully the beginning of something new. He looked around the shop judging the contents. There were some really beautiful flowers and some that looked like they had been there a little bit too long. Something that particularly caught his eye was a red rose that hadn't blossomed fully. That's perfect he thought. A single rose. Not too flashy, but still romantic. He asked the old woman for it.  
  
"Ahh, for a young lady?" asked the old woman casually  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Alec suspiciously.  
  
"Oh to be young again! A single red rose. That shouts young couple" said the old woman "Would you like me to tie a ribbon around the stalk?"  
  
"Um... sure." replied Alec.  
  
He paid for it and said goodbye to the old woman. The rose now had a thin shiny blue ribbon around the center of the stalk. It was... cute. He hurried back to Jam pony. He was now 4 minutes and 20 seconds late. Oh so he was a bit late. Well at least Max would be there now. He hid the ribbon in his backpack, being careful to make sure it didn't get squashed or broken.  
  
He walked in and there was Max standing by the lockers with OC. His felt nervous. She looked so beautiful in her casual clothing just leaning around waiting for him. He walked up to them.  
  
"I'm back" he said smiling.  
  
"Finally" said OC. "Now, I'm guessing I should tell you what you guys are doing?" she asked and seeing their nods went on. "Well... I decided for a... sweet, subtle approach. So... I'm sending you on a picnic... on the space needle." OC glanced at their shocked faces. Alec had his eyebrows raised and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Well... I do love the space needle" said Max.  
  
After recovering from his shock and brief horror at what Max might do to him if he pissed her off, Alec said. "Yeah and I've never been on a picnic."  
  
"Me either." Max added a little too actively.  
  
OC knew they were pretending to be happy for her sake. At least she had gotten them decent picnic food. And even a traditional basket and blanket. She handed them the basket that contained everything in it. "Alec you should probably take this. And I'm sorry guys but the best I could do for a ride was my 'new' car." She gave them the keys to her car.  
  
They nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Well we better be off then" said Alec. And the two of them waved goodbye and went to OC's car. Alec offered to drive.  
  
The quick trip to the space needle was spent discussing how this was a "nice date". And on a place that was "a favorite". They were trying to make up for their disappointment by talking about the ups about this date.  
  
When they arrived at the space needle, Alec parked the car and they gathered their stuff then proceeded to climb the stairs with max leading the way. On the way up Alec couldn't decided whether he should tell Max how he felt or not. This date already wasn't going too well and if she got really mad she really could throw him off the space needle. There was a matter of his life at stake here.  
  
Once they reached the top, Alec started inspecting the tables to see which was in the least wrecked condition. This place used to be a restaurant but it definitely didn't resemble one anymore.  
  
"Uh... what are you doing?" asked Max.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Finding a good table." Alec replied answering his own question.  
  
"Why?" asked Max. He looked at her strangely. "So we have a place to eat." He said.  
  
"Alec!" Max sighed. "Picnic's are traditionally eaten on the floor."  
  
He looked down at the filthy floor. "You want me to eat off that?"  
  
Max grinned. "No, that's what a blanket is for. But we're not going to eat here anyway." "We're not?" he asked.  
  
"Nope. We're going to eat out there." She said pointing towards her special spot outside.  
  
Alec frowned. "But it's windy" "We'll then we'll hold our food down. C'mon Alec think transgenic" Max moaned. He knew she loved it out there, after all that is where she went ever time she needed to 'think' about things. "What the heck, lets do it transgenic style then!" he said.  
  
They stepped outside the broken window carrying their picnic basket. "Well this is definitely different" Alec said  
  
"Different dates for different people" Max said in return.  
  
They spread the blanket out on the base. Alec plopped down on it eager to see what foods there were. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, as the blanket started sliding downwards. He got off it, grabbed it and spread it out again. The same thing happened. "Uh Max, I don't think the architecture agrees with us here."  
  
She glared at the building. "I guess this means we have to eat inside!"  
  
At seeing her irritated face, Alec came up with an idea. "Max, you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little, why?" she replied.  
  
"Come here" he said.  
  
Max walked over to where he was sitting and was pulled down by him. He got the blanket and put it around both of their backs so they were sitting side by side encompassed by the warm blanket. "This way we don't slide" he said. "And we also stay nice and toasty." Max laughed. "Good thinking. Toasty?"  
  
He shrugged. "Well my stomachs talking for me." And right on time his stomach growled.  
  
Max laughed again. "Let's dig in then." Alec nodded eagerly.  
  
Max opened up the basket and practically started drooling. Well, so the date wasn't flash, but the food sure smelled good! There were small triangular club sandwiches. A container of potato salad. A whole roasted chicken. Some hot chips with flavoring, fruit, two chocolate bars, fizzy drink and to top it all off, for dessert a real blueberry pie. There was also a note from OC in there. Max picked it up and on the way her hand brushed the side of the roasted chicken container. "Oh my god! It's hot!" she said. Alec looked at her strangely so she waved her hand to dispel any questions. Max read the note out loud. "Sorry guys, I didn't know what picnic food is supposed to be other then fruit, sandwiches and pie, so I just got you some good food. And the chicken, chips and pie should be hot. I was also tempted to get you champagne but even though I've never seen either of you drunk, I didn't want to be blamed for one of you rolling off the needle. Tell me if you like it when you get back. Have fun!"  
  
Max glanced down at the food, an evil glint in her eye. "Get in ma belly" she said in a Scottish accent.  
  
Alec stared at her bewildered. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real max?" She laughed at him. "C'mon you can't seriously tell me you've never seen Austin powers?" after seeing his blank expression she continued "No way? C'mon you're an all American TV freak!"  
  
"Well first of all, I resent that comment. And second I'm a 'TV freak' yes, but can be bothered to waste my money on videos, no." "Honestly?... Cheap skate. When we get time, I'm sitting you down and corrupting your mind with pointless cinema" max said while dishing out the picnic food.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Alec said delighted that Max would want to spend time with him even after their 'dating.' This stimulated a bit of hope into his system.  
  
He bit into his chicken. "Hmmm this is damn good chicken. When Logan cooks it's always too dry"  
  
It was Max's turn to be baffled. "Come again?" At seeing her expression he laughed. "C'mon I was dragged over there almost as much as you for the all important 'Eye's Only Missions' I had to feed myself somehow! And naturally I went for the most enticing things, like chicken. It's not that easy to come by you know."  
  
She shrugged. "Hey maybe one day we should break into Logan's apartment and steal some food" "Sure" he said smiling at the fact that she had made another future plan for them. Another future plan which he personally would make sure they carried out!  
  
They ate their food contentedly, with a bit of laid-back conversation. Every three or four minutes one of them felt the need to complement the food. They finished the sandwiches, chips and the whole chicken. A little potato salad was eaten and they left the fruits, deciding to save them so they could take them home. Of course all the drinks were gone by now.  
  
Alec patted his stomach. "Think there's room for anymore?"  
  
Max looked into the basket. There were a few bits and pieces left and the whole blueberry pie. "I think there is."  
  
Alec smiled "I thought so too." He got a knife from the basket and started cutting the pie into slices. He put the first slice onto a plate and gave it to Max, so she could have it while he finished cutting the rest of the pie.  
  
Max grabbed a fork and took a small chunk out of her pie. As soon as the pie entered her mouth, her whole face lit up. "Mmmm this has got to be the most mouth-watering thing I've ever tasted!" The pie had cooled down quite a bit and was the perfect warmth for eating.  
  
Alec stopped what he was doing, saw the look of content max was transmitting then grabbed the fork from Max and took his own little chunk from her plate. His eyes sparkled at the taste and he resembled a little boy on Christmas morning. "This is by far the best thing I've ever tasted! If Manticore had pies, no wait any food like this, the soldiers would literally never do any wrong because they wouldn't want to miss a meal."  
  
Max smiled. "Hey if Manticore had food like this, I would never have left!"  
  
Alec grinned at the casualness of which they were talking about something that had been so painful to both of them. "My point exactly." He went to dig another chunk out of Max's plate. "Whoa!" she snarled. "Get your own!"  
  
Alec smirked and got himself a piece and a fork to eat it with. "Feisty little kitty aren't we?"  
  
"Territorial too" she joked.  
  
Just like with the main course, they devoured the pie until only one piece was left. Since Max still had a quarter of her previous piece, Alec took it. After a minute in which Max realized there were no more pieces of the all delicious pie left she turned to Alec. He had a full piece on his plate and only a couple of bites had been taken out of it. She ploughed her fork into it and took a bit for herself savoring the taste. When she opened her eyes, Alec was staring at her.  
  
"Ahem, I believe this is MY food." He said.  
  
"You stole some of mine remember?" she pressed.  
  
He shrugged. "Okay fair enough" he took another morsel and shoved it in his mouth. He was met by Max's puppy dog stare. "Care to share?" she prompted.  
  
He scrunched up his nose and pretended to think about it for awhile. "uh... no." "Aleeec" she whimpered  
  
He laughed at her. Teasing her was a lot of fun. Having her suck up to him, was a first. He thought he should stop robbing her of her dignity and gave in. "Okay"  
  
She grinned and let her fork rip in. After the first forkful she gave him a big Cheshire cat grin. He smiled at her playful childish antics. It was so unlike Max, yet really cute. He stopped his musing and dug in before Max finished it all. Obviously, the pie disappeared fast.  
  
"I really have to ask OC where she got that from." Said Max. "You and me both" Alec replied. Max looked down at her watch. "We have a whole hour to waste." Alec grinned at her mischievously. He looked into the basket. "Max you've seen what fruits are in here right?" he asked  
  
"Yeah...?" "Which don't you like?" he questioned.  
  
"Okay... um. I hate apricots. I know they're major rare and all but ewww they're disgusting." She said  
  
He laughed. "Hey me too. Want to get rid of them?" She looked at him curiously. "And what do you have in mind?"  
  
"This" he said picking up an apricot and throwing the fruit at a vicious looking man walking on the path down below. The fruit hit him and smashed on his bald head dripping juice all down his face.  
  
Max gaped.  
  
The tough looking man with bulky muscles, a lot of tattoos and a bald head was looking around the road trying to see who threw it. With their enhanced visions they could see the guy going red and were glad he was too stupid to look up. They could've easily taken him but he was seriously scary looking. Because of their abilities, they could throw something at a target and even from their height it would still hit.  
  
Max was still opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Alec looked at her and justified his action. "Oh I'm sure he was a 'bad guy'. From his looks I say he deals, is probably on steroids and is a bodyguard to some puny little freak who can't fight for himself but likes to be 'bad' anyway."  
  
Max finally laughed. "Hey pass me an apricot" Alec did so and Max threw it at a very neat, business woman on another street. It also hit its target and smashed on her shoulder dripping onto her white blouse. The Woman stood shocked, with her mouth hanging open and she stood absolutely still, frozen. Max quickly took another one and threw it again; it hit the woman on the head and ruined her tidy blond hair. This time she got angry and dashed towards her car, she hopped in with a scowl and drove off. Alec was laughing "Okay and the reason she was your victim?" She smiled "Okay she looked what about 20? Now at that age she would not have a job were you're required to wear suits, and if she did she would've had to sleep with someone to get there! Plus I'm absolutely sure she turned sketchy down a few weeks ago."  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "No I've never seen her with sketch before at crash" "oh" max exclaimed "well that's for the future when she'll turn sketch down."  
  
Alec laughed "Oh how faithful ye to the courting skills of thy friends." Max shrugged "This is sketch we're talking about." Alec grinned. He looked into the basket. Only two apricots left. They grabbed one each. Max threw hers at a fat kid on a different street who was about to beat up some poor skinny kid. The fat kid had the same reaction as the bald man and it gave the skinny kid enough time to get out of his grasp and run away. "Ha, my good deed for the day." Max said. Alec looked around. Just one street away from the space needle car park was a guy that looked an awful lot like a scientist. "And I've found our last contestant" he said.  
  
"Why him?" Max asked.  
  
"Just cause I've always wanted to throw something at scientist. Get revenge for Manticore."  
  
"Fair enough" Max said not worried. Alec threw it and it hit right in the middle of the guys graying hair, a scrap of apricot stuck to the right side of his glasses. Amazingly he looked up, straight towards the needle. Max and Alec ducked down shaking in fits of laughter. After a few seconds they peeked over the side again, the man had wiped his glasses and was getting in his car. He looked up once more towards the space needle. Max and Alec ducked again. The next time they peeked over the edge, the car was down the street heading away from the space needle. Max laughed. "We'll if I ever get given Apricots again, this will be their prime use."  
  
They moved away from the edge back towards the basket and Alec wrapped the blanket around them. They got out the remaining two chocolate bars and started eating one each. One would think the two of them were full by now but they ate them while reminiscing about things that had happened at crash. They had twenty minutes more to waste. Once they had both finished their chocolate bars Max leaned her head on Alec's shoulder. He smiled and just as Max was getting comfortable and warm he jumped up jolting her from her comfortable position.  
  
"I just forgot something, be right back" he said while moving towards the broken window. He walked back inside the needle and got his bag taking out the rose. He came back outside hiding the rose behind his back. Sitting In the spot he had just left a few seconds ago he pulled out the rose. "Max, for you." He said handing it to her. She looked at it thinking it was beautiful. It was modestly simple yet so pretty. It even had a cute little bow on it.  
"It's perfect. Thank you Alec." Said Max and she kissed his cheek.  
Alec was briefly surprised but glad she liked the gift. Sure it wouldn't last long but it was in the moment.   
He figured if he wanted her to know how he felt, it was now or never.

* * *

Tell me what you all think about this chap... Opinions and suggestions are always nice to hear!! 


	19. How I feel

Hello peoples. Yay!!! My story made over a hundred reviews!!! Lol. Okay so it may not be much to some people but it's my 1st ever story so yaaaaay! Oh, well not far from the end now. This is a short chap, enjoy.

* * *

How I feel  
  
They moved away from the edge back towards the basket and Alec wrapped the blanket around them. They got out the remaining two chocolate bars and started eating one each. One would think the two of them were full by now but they ate them while reminiscing about things that had happened at crash. They had twenty minutes more to waste. Once they had both finished their chocolate bars Max leaned her head on Alec's shoulder. He smiled and just as Max was getting comfortable and warm he jumped up jolting her from her comfortable position.  
  
"I just forgot something, be right back" he said while moving towards the broken window. He walked back inside the needle and got his bag taking out the rose. He came back outside hiding the rose behind his back. Sitting In the spot he had just left a few seconds ago he pulled out the rose. "Max, for you." He said handing it to her. She looked at it thinking it was beautiful. It was modestly simple yet so pretty. It even had a cute little bow on it.  
  
"It's perfect. Thank you Alec." Said Max and she kissed his cheek.  
  
Alec was momentarily stunned but glad she liked the gift. Sure it wouldn't last long but it was in the moment.  
  
He figured if he wanted her to know how he felt, it was now or never.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Max I.. Um, I need to talk to you." Alec said nervously. Well he'd started, so now he was committed.  
  
Max looked at him curiously "Well we are alone Alec, so shoot." "Uh... right, of course. Well..." he trailed off.  
  
Max was getting curious now. He looked nervous. What the hell would he have to say that would make him nervous? 'I ruined your favourite shirt?' Ok so that would make her mad, but what the hell would he be doing with her favourite shirt? "Well...?" she prompted him.  
  
"I, well, you see..." he babbled.  
  
She smiled at him in what she hoped was an encouraging smile trying not to let it be strained by the thought of her shirt being ruined and waved her hands in a 'go on' motion. He took a deep breath and decided he should just tell her. "Max I, I care about you."  
  
She smiled at him. "Well good because I care about you too." She said offhandedly. "I, well... yes I know that." He muttered a bit discouraged by her casualness. "But that's not quite where I was going with this. What I meant was, I like you more then a friend should. I've felt like this for awhile and I thought this dare would make me change my mind but it hasn't. It's just made me realize how much more I want you and care about you."  
  
She gazed at him in wide eyed shock. She saw the raw emotion plastered on his face mingled with his apprehension and fear. He was lacking any of his usual Smart-Alec joking and she could see that he had pulled away his mask and was showing her his vulnerable side. "I, I didn't know you felt like this." she stammered.  
  
Her expression tore threw his heart. He felt all his insecurities about her, all his jealousy, love and most of all rejection hit him full force. It was a pain unlike any other. He heard the sounds of his shattered heart hitting the floor and saw his world coming apart. He couldn't stand it, for her to see anymore of his weaknesses so he got up and started walking towards the broken window.  
  
Max sat there frozen. Her thoughts were too jumbled to comprehend. She had no idea what to say. She was happy and shocked, and surprised and everything was going in slow motion. She said the only thing that came to mind while Alec was staring at her with so much hope and foreboding. He was expecting rejection and her words probably sounded like one. Why did she say such a dumb thing? 'I didn't know you felt like this?' No wonder he reacted as he did right after she said that. His blank soldiers mask dropped into place and he stared at her for a millisecond before he got up and started heading for a way out. In that one millisecond she saw all the unbelievably intense pain and heartbreak at what he thought was rejection, flit across his eyes. Just as he was climbing through the window her senses returned to her and everything sped up to pace. She got up and raced after him. "Alec!" she shouted trying to get his attention and to get him to stop. He wouldn't though. He kept walking.  
  
She came after him. Probably to apologize. He knew she valued their friendship but he couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her knowing she most likely pitied him, and that if she wanted something he'd still do it straight away just to spare her an ounce of pain. So, he kept walking, hoping she'd decide he wasn't worth it and stop following him. He was nearing the stairs when a hand shot out and grabbed his hand. He tensed at the contact and stopped, but refused to look at her. His pride wouldn't let him. He didn't want to forgive her.  
  
"Alec," she whispered "I, it's not what you think." She said into his rigid back.  
  
He closed his eyes trying to control his emotion before he spoke. "Well what then?" he asked unable to think of anything better to say. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise mirroring her previous expression. "You WHAT?" he yelped turning around to face her.  
  
"I, I love you." She repeated.  
  
Alec gazed at her desperate expression. "Max don't do this." he whispered pain evident through his words "don't say something you don't mean."  
  
She knew she didn't sound very convincing, not with the situation they were in. Well actions speak louder then words they say. She leaned up and captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss pouring all her feeling into it. She forced him to recognize her feelings. He didn't respond at first, but she didn't let up. Her tongue slipped in and started a battle of dominance, a battle which he responded to. Her arms snaked up to fold round his neck and he held her to him around the waist. She broke away, then looked into his eyes searching for some kind of sign. She had just laid everything on the table letting her vulnerability shine through. Now it was his decision.  
  
He let her go and stared at her confused. "But, you looked so horrified before."  
  
She smiled then. "I wasn't horrified Alec, I was shocked. I didn't know you felt the same way and I was bottling up my feelings because I didn't want to be rejected. Not by my best friend. I didn't want to lose you."  
  
He suddenly understood where she was coming from. Everything she had ever loved was always taken away from her. She was trying to keep him at arms length. She wouldn't lose him too, and he had caught her off guard. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her fiercely trying to protect her from the world. She relaxed in his grip and leaned into his embrace. "I love you Max."  
  
She tensed in his arms and looked up at him. "Alec you don't have to say it back to me. Not if you don't feel that way."  
  
He laughed at her. "You are dense Max. Guess I'll have to take a page out of your book." He said then leaned down and crushed her lips in a fierce, crazed kiss that left her weak at the knees. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was holding her she would've dropped to the floor like spilled jelly. He pulled away and smiled down at her.  
  
She was left feeling a little light-headed. "Wow." She said. "I guess the feeling IS mutual."  
  
He laughed at her and kissed her again in a gentler, less-intense way. After all... they were supposed to return to work in a few minutes. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to be able to do this." He said after pulling away.  
  
"Haven't I?" she asked leaning her forehead against his. It was freezing and the wind had picked up blowing rubbish and debris about. Max couldn't be warmer.  
  
(A/N I was sooooo tempted to leave the story here but I figured it was too short and there was just an extra bit I wanted to add.)  
  
The two walked into Jam Pony hand in hand.  
  
A few people stared, because Max and Alec didn't usually show affection publicly. But most just ignored the pathetically in love couple and went on with their own miserable lives.  
  
OC was getting a jacket out of her locker because the wind had picked up. She was hoping that Max and Alec's last date went well. It wasn't anything spectacular but it seemed romantic in a freakish, absurd way. Just as she was thinking of her two personal projects. They rounded the corner.  
  
"OC!" Max called.  
  
OC turned around and stared at her boo who was leaning into Alec's embrace shyly, but comfortably. "Wha...?" She mumbled confused.  
  
"uh, well we're kind of a couple now" stated max OC's eyes widened in pure shock and then she squealed in glee. "FINALLY!!!!" she said as she sprung into a group hug with them.  
  
"Finally?" Alec asked.  
  
OC blushed as she pulled away. "C'mon boo, we all could see it coming. Why do you think everyone believed you two were a couple so easily?"  
  
Max shrugged and Alec raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you decided to push us along did you?" Alec inquired amused. "Damn right I did! My girl here needed some loving!" OC replied defensively. Max laughed at her. "Calm down OC. It was a sneaky thing to do but it got its job done, so I'm grateful!" OC laughed and hugged her boo again. "Good sugar. You two lovebirds up for some celebrating at crash tonight?"  
  
Alec raised his brow "I could think of better things to do." He said suggestively looking towards Max. She blushed and turned towards OC "Celebrating sounds good" OC laughed and patted Alec on the back. "Well see you guys later then." She said and went off.  
  
Alec turned to Max with heated eyes. "You really want to go to crash?"  
  
She looked shyly into his heated eyes and bit her lip. "Yes, we should celebrate with OC because we are together because of her."  
  
He looked at her sullenly but agreed. "Hey I've waited this long, what's a little longer huh?" he asked.  
  
She hit his arm. "Oh yeah, is that all you want from me?" she asked annoyed. "No... I want to live every waking moment with you then wake up and see your beautiful face next to me each morning. I want to build a future together, maybe have kids someday, there is so much I want to do in time" he said sincerely. "But first I want to take the first steps with you"  
  
She looked at him surprised. "Jeez, Alec we're not getting married." She joked. She then looked at him cheekily "And besides, I don't sleep." she said giving him something to think about. She kissed him and walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot Alec whispered "We're not married Maxie. But I've finally found my other half and no matter what, you are, always have and always will be my soul mate. I'm going to do everything I can to make us work."

* * *

Hehe, yeah cliffhangers. always fun to do... muahahahaha. Now or never! 


	20. Tying loose ends

Hey all. Sorry for the looong wait but it seriously wasn't my fault this time. I was going to post almost 3 weeks ago but then I got sick and couldn't be bothered. Then when I got better about a week later when I was using my computer I somehow got a virus. I didn't know at the time and didn't do anything about it. A few days later my whole computer was completely wrecked! Nothing would open and it was really slow and would crash every few seconds. tears I had to have it wiped. Sadly I lost EVERYTHING!!! I only had about 5% of my stuff backed up as well and that didn't include the last chapter to 'daring the limits' So this week I've been trying to rewrite it. It was weird because I knew exactly how the story went but I couldn't remember the words or sarcastic comments etc that went along with it. I was really disappointed too because this last chapter was one of my favourites to write along with the Alec stripping in a gay bar chap. Anyway I've re-written it. It's not as good as the original (nothing ever is) but I would say it passes.  
  
And before I actually let you get along with the story.  
  
acb: Thank very very much for your reviews. That made me a very happy chappy. I'm glad you find the story funny. Hehe your reviews made me all warm and tingly inside... And about the OC thing. I'm not going to write another chap about it and I can't change the original chapter because I've lost it but anyway I'm not sure if I actually put it on the chapter or not but I said she picked up a few skills from her brief job at that company. (remember, where she gets kidnapped by the reds?) Because come on, taking calls all day when you have a computer in front of you? I would probably learn how to hack then too. Anyways thanx for the reviews mainly.  
  
ElevinPrincess01: Hey! Um... I really liked your idea of bringing Logan back just so we could make a wound and rub salt in it, but I don't think I'll write an extra chapter for him. If I get really bored or feel like adding an extra chapter to the story I'll take up your idea though, k?  
  
SGOU: heres the chapter you've been waiting for...  
  
And thanks to sassycanuck and cuvly for reviewing... cheers.

* * *

**_Tying loose ends_**  
  
Alec turned to Max with heated eyes. "You really want to go to crash?"  
  
She looked shyly into his heated eyes and bit her lip. "Yes, we should celebrate with OC because we are together because of her."  
  
He looked at her sullenly but agreed. "Hey I've waited this long, what's a little longer huh?" he asked.  
  
She hit his arm. "Oh yeah, is that all you want from me?" she asked annoyed. "No... I want to live every waking moment with you then wake up and see your beautiful face next to me each morning. I want to build a future together, maybe have kids someday, there is so much I want to do in time" he said sincerely. "But first I want to take the first steps with you"  
  
She looked at him surprised. "Jeez, Alec we're not getting married." She joked. She then looked at him cheekily "And besides, I don't sleep." she said giving him something to think about. She kissed him and walked off. As soon as she was out of earshot Alec whispered "We're not married Maxie. But I've finally found my other half and no matter what, you are, always have and always will be my soul mate. I'm going to do everything I can to make us work."

* * *

Crash was booming and absolutely packed. Max walked in and was surprised at the onslaught of people. Her usual table was taken, however the people that were sitting there were getting up to leave. Max rushed to the table as soon as the people left it; she beat two guys to it. She smiled at them and sat by her lonesome. So she was the first of the group here tonight. She wanted to get up and get a pitcher of beer but then her prized table would get taken. As she was figuring out a plan to achieve this, Sketchy arrived.  
  
"Sketchy!!!" Max shouted across the room  
  
Sketch thought he heard someone call his name and turned to the voice. It was Max and somehow with soo many people here she had managed to grab a table. Not just any table but 'their' table. He walked over to her.  
  
"Guard the table while I get some beer k?" Max said as soon as he made his way over. "What?" Sketchy said back not hearing her over the deafening music.   
"Stay here!" Max yelled louder, annoyed at his average human hearing.   
"WHAT?" Sketchy yelled   
"STAY HERE!!!" She bellowed, agitatedly.   
Sketchy the dumb shit continued to stare confused and was about to open his mouth to ask what again when max cut him off. "STAY HERE YOU DUMB FOOL, WHILE I GET SOME BEER!!" She shouted and mimed at the same time.   
Sketchy still looked lost but she walked off anyway. He had eyes even if his ears didn't work he would know not to leave the table when no one else was there, especially when it was so packed.  
  
Max wiggled her way to the front of the bar and signaled to the barkeep. When he finally came to her she ordered two pitchers. She knew she would be waiting for her drinks for awhile so she leaned against the bar to relax. She unconsciously started scouting out the place and the people there, a trait that was drilled into her by the oh so generous Manticore. She was looking around when she thought she recognized someone sitting a few seats away from her at the bar. It was hard to tell who it was though since all she could see of him was the back of his head as he was looking towards the door. When he turned to take a sip of his Scotch she realized who it was.  
  
"Zee!!" Max hollered Zane thought he heard someone call out his nickname and turned towards the sound.   
He smiled when he saw the reason for his presence in Seattle walking straight towards him. "Maxie!" he stated happily.   
She shot into arms and gave him a long warm hug. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing in Seattle?" Max asked   
"I'm visiting my little sister like I promised I would" he alleged "and I've brought her a present." "A present?" she asked suspiciously "what?"   
"Well the rest of her family!" he said simply. Max stared at him surprised then squealed in delight and hugged him again.   
_Could this day get any better? She had great friends who would do almost anything for her, she and Alec had finally got together as a couple and now after years of searching her family was basically going to show up on her doorstep. I repeat could this day get any better?  
_  
Alec walked into Crash and was shocked at how many people had actually squeezed into the dingy little place. He looked around and saw Sketchy sitting at their table drumming his fingers. Well that should hopefully mean OC or Max was here somewhere getting beer. He continued to look around when what he saw made his heart leap into his throat and swell. Max was in the arms of another man, the man from the cruise to be exact. He felt a wave of anger and jealousy come on but he decided to ignore them and keep it cool to see what kind of game Max was playing him at. He started to walk towards the bar shoving people out of his was in the process.  
  
Zane laughed and when Max let go of him explained why he was meeting the rest of the X5's here instead of going straight to Max's. "see baby girl, you didn't exactly give me your address last time we met but..." he continued seeing her about to object "we all decided we would just walk around Seattle searching for you and that between us, one of us ought to find you." He laughed seeing her outraged expression "yeah not a full proof plan but it worked out in the end. Anyway then we were going to meet up here since this was the first bar we found on our arrival to Seattle and then we were going to see who found you. It looks like I won the race" He smirked once he finished his story. Max laughed at Zane practically glowing just because of all the good things going on lately.  
  
Zane stared at her amused "Having a good day Maxie?"   
She looked at him and smiled "you have no idea!"   
He raised his brow and as he was about to reply when some guy interrupted.  
  
Alec walked up behind Max interrupting her conversation and placed his arms around her waist possessively showing she was taken and kissed her on the cheek. Max smiled happy that Alec was finally here and leaned back into him. "Alec, hey."   
_Well that's a good sign_ thought Alec and he relaxed slightly. Max was accepting that they were a couple and she wasn't looking available in any way so now he could tell this guy to buzz off. "Alec I want to introduce you to my brother Zane!" Max declared   
"Brother?" Alec mimed shocked.   
"Yeah I found him on that cruise we were on. Zane and I spent the whole night talking bout what each of us has been up to the last few years. I went to tell you about it the next morning but..." Max shrugged and trailed off.   
_But I was too busy being a jealous ass_ thought Alec. At that moment the barkeep showed up holding two pitchers and apologizing for the delay. He handed the pitchers to max and she paid him. "Well Sketch is probably waiting for a drink. I'll go give these to him and go see if OC has arrived yet. If she has I'll tell her we'll be over here for awhile!" with that Max winked at the guys and walked off.  
  
An awkward silence took place.  
  
"So..." Alec said   
"So..." Zane replied amused. He had been watching... Alec? is that what this guy was called? since he had walked up behind Max. His first reaction when he saw this guy that looked so much like Ben was to grab Max and run, but then he remembered what Max had told him on the cruise about her brief recapture and her Ben look-a-like friend 494. This Alec seemed really possessive of Max. The guy thought he, Zane was competition and was trying to get him to back off. Ha! This could be fun..."So, you shacking up with my little sister?"   
Alec had to admire this guy's bluntness. "Yes" he said honestly.   
"You looked a bit too overprotective back there buddy, back off man she aint an ornament" Zane said while taking a sip of his Scotch. Alec blushed (something no guy before this had ever achieved. Not even normal, he just made Alec uncomfortable) "Well I thought you were hitting on her, especially after seeing you two together on the cruise." He confessed.   
Zane spat out his drink. "Ewwww, you thought? Me and Max? Gross man she's my sister!!!" Alec laughed his wit slowly returning. "Well man you did look pretty close."   
Zane stared at Alec disgustedly "if we're gonna get along, don't even go there!" Alec smirked letting it go.   
"Seriously though" said Zane stopping all joking "what do you feel for Max?"   
Alec put down his mask and dropped all facades "I love her." He said simply.  
  
Zane stared at Alec. The guy had just put down all defenses and shown him his vulnerability, something he had been taught for over 20 years of his life not to do. Further more Zane was a Manticorian even with 10 years less training then Alec he could now kick his ass if he wanted to. The guy was either incredibly stupid or he really did love Max. Either way it was a hell of a risk to take for someone and that had to count for something. "Good answer" Zane said stopping the big brother act.

At this point Max returned. "Sketch is happy and set for the night!" She looked at them and noticed their odd expressions. "So what have you guys been up to since I was gone?" she asked suspiciously   
"Nothing much" Zane replied shunning the question   
Alec merely said "Guy stuff."   
Max narrowed her eyes at them even more curious now. "Oh yeah. What kind of 'guy stuff?'" "You don't need to know." They chorused together then burst out laughing. Max decided to let it pass, for now. "Don't worry, I'll get it out of you later" she said giving Alec a wicked look. Alec gulped. "Oh great."  
  
"Zee old boy, what are you doing? A chirpy voice said from behind Max.   
Max's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the voice. She turned around. "Kritty" she said cheerfully. Krit stopped mid stride and looked at max, his face lighting up. "Max." he said joyfully and folded his arms around her giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Men you can't leave them by themselves in a new place! They scout out the girls in just a few minutes!" a feminine voice said walking up behind Krit a little while later.   
Max froze and pulled out of Krit's embrace. She stepped sideways to reveal herself away from Krit's shadowing form. "Jondy?" she asked, hopeful.   
"Max!?" the women replied stunned. "Oh my god, it is you!" They dived into each others arms. "What-"   
"How long have you-"   
"Are you-"   
"It's been so-"   
They stopped trying to talk at the same time and burst out laughing. "It's nice to finally see you" Jondy said after the laughter subsided.   
"Ditto." Max said "So what have you been up to?"   
Jondy smiled. "Sweetheart we have all night to talk about that stuff, I'm just really happy to see you. Now give me some sugar!" she said hugging a laughing Max again. When she pulled away Max turned to her siblings. "Guys I want you to meet somebody." She turned to Alec "This is Alec hes-"   
Zane decided to finally chip in "-he's Max's boyfriend!" he said thrilled   
Krit and Jondy's eyes traveled up Alec's face. Both of them reeled in shock. Their faces took on a dramatic change. They changed from worried to scared to calm (for Jondy) to confused back to worried, to wonder then slowly to disbelief.  
  
While watching the changes on her sibling's faces Max realized Zane had been waiting to see their expressions ever since he found out about Alec himself. The little sneak had almost played them into this situation.  
  
Alec watched the expression changes on Krit and Jondy's faces. He really didn't want to go through this again. After such a long time him and Max and finally become a couple and now he was going to have a bunch of over- protective siblings on his case. Just great.  
  
"You're a couple?" Jondy asked clearly thinking it was a joke. "He looks just like Ben."   
"This isn't Zane's idea of a joke is it?" Krit asked confused turning to Zane.  
  
"Believe it or not we ARE a couple." Max said annoyed. "And he looks like Ben because he's Ben's twin, 494."   
"Manitcore? Ben had a twin?" Krit said dumbly.   
When they finally seemed to comprehend what was going on Jondy's ice blue eye's turned to Alec, but it was Krit who spoke. "If you EVER do anything to hurt our max I will personally-" "Whoa whoa whoa!" Zane said putting up his hands "relax guys I've already been through the big brother routine and he passes with an A" Zane said smirking.   
Krit backed down a bit "Oh! Well... okay."   
"I was much better at it too" Zane mumbled under his breath.   
"Hey! I heard that!" Krit said glaring at Zane and playfully elbowing him in the ribs. Zane just cracked up laughing.  
  
"Party started without me?" a familiar voice said again from behind Max.   
_I should really stand in the other direction_ thought Max. She smiled though knowing who it was and turning around towards the sincere girl. "Hello Syl"  
  
"Max?" Syl said disbelievingly. "Oh my god! You really are alive! I thought- I thought you died when we tried to take down Manticore" she said her voice cracking "I didn't believe Zane when he said he'd found you. Oh god Maxie are you okay?"   
Max smiled reassuringly and hugged the tearful Syl to comfort her. "It takes more then Manticore to take me down!" she joked.   
Syl laughed unconvinced, her tears starting to spill over. She held on tighter to Max.   
When Syl finally dried her eyes and pulled away Max said softly "I want you to meet somebody" she turned to Alec "This is Ben's twin 494... my boyfriend"   
Syls face mimed her sibling's earlier performance. She pointed at him accusingly "But you're-" "Max's boyfriend. Yep!' Jondy cut in stopping Syl from saying what she was originally going to say. She put her hand behind Syl's back and started leading her towards the bathroom. "Someone in this family has to have a bit of dignity" Jondy said shrugging. She turned to Max "you come as well Maxie, we can have a chat and catch up!" The girls walked off to leave the boys to let themselves become acquainted.  
  
An hour and a half later everyone was sitting at the Jam Pony gang's usual table. Max had introduced her family to OC and Sketchy then vice versa. She looked around the table at her family and friends, everyone was basically enjoying the night sitting squashed together at the over-crowded table talking amiably amongst one another. Sketchy was far gone by now, after trying to flirt with Jondy and Syl to no avail and after loosing a bit of money to Max's brothers who good-naturedly brought him a large pitcher in return. The pitcher evidently had been his undoing and caused him to get into the drunken stupor he was currently in.   
OC was chatting with Max's sister's enjoying a rare girly talk. Alec was getting on with Krit going on about one thing or another. And last but not least, Zane was sitting there looking worried! _Whoa backup there_. "Zane?" Max asked concerned "something wrong?"   
He frowned and turned to Max "Ash, he's still not here. I've tried to phone him, but his mobile is off. He didn't meet up with us this morning like he was supposed to either because he said he had an errand to run. He said he would just meet us in Seattle, but he's not here and I can't get in touch with him!"   
The conversation around the table was slowly ceasing and Max and Zane's choice of topic was slowly picking up the interest of the others.   
Max looked alarmed. "Do you think something has happened to him?" Zane pinched the bridge of his nose "I really don't know!" Ever since Zack had been out of commission, Zane had unintentionally taken up his job and had been checking in and looking out for his siblings that he knew the whereabouts of. He had always been much more relaxed then Zack had been on how he handled them. He was starting to regret this.  
  
"You're not worrying about me are you brother?" a good-looking stranger said walking up to the table.  
"Ash!!!" squealed Syl.  
Zane let out in audible sigh. "Where have you been you idiot?"   
Krit laughed and Jondy rolled her eyes. "He's late of course"   
"With good reason dear sister" Ash said. He turned around and waved someone over to the table. "I recently found our long lost sister Jace!"   
A tanned dark haired woman walked over carrying a two year old child.   
Max jumped up out of her chair to greet the newcomers.   
"Max!?" Ash exclaimed, surprised. "Holy shit!" he said giving Max a hug. "Jeez, Zane really wasn't lying!"   
Everyone cracked up laughing at his astonishment. "Hey! Why does no one believe what I say?" Zane asked irritated.   
"Because your you!" Jondy replied.   
  
Max hugged Jace after she finally made her way through the crowd and over to the table. "Max meet your aunty Max!" Jace said to her child. She looked at the elder Max "It was a boy." She said proudly.   
  
All the X5's at the table excluding Alec got up one by one to greet and hug Jace as they all hadn't had contact with her since the escape seeing that everybody thought she had remained there. When Zane hugged her she said to him "Thanks for coming back with Zack to get me. But in the end, it was Max who got me out."   
Zane smiled. "I suppose the better transgenic got the job done huh?"   
Max smiled at the praise "Damn right I did!"  
  
When all the joking had hugging had subsided she turned to the latest arrivals and introduced them to OC and to Sketch's drunken form. Then she turned to Alec "I want you to meet someone..."   
Alec flinched waiting for the shocked expressions.   
"... this is Ben's twin, 494. We're... he's my boyfriend."   
Ash stared at Alec and shrugged; he then walked up to him and gave him a handshake. "Wow so this is what Ben would've looked like huh?"   
All of the X5's goggled at Ash's mature attitude.   
"Why didn't you freak out?" Krit asked disappointedly.   
"What? Because he's Ben's twin?" Ash asked. At everybody's nods he said "Well I don't know, maybe because I never saw Ben after the escape."   
Everyone preened. "Oh, so that's why!" Then they all turned to Jace, she also hadn't freaked out.   
"I never saw Ben either!" she said to their un-asked question.   
Conversation started up again after that. A few of them were disappointed that the others hadn't made a fool of themselves like they had. Alec was glad that he didn't get any more evil stares in his direction. He was also glad that Max's two latest siblings hadn't gone into over-protective drive like the others had. He smiled thinking he was really going to like her family.   
  
"Hey why is your phone off?" Zane asked Ash, his previous annoyance returning.   
"Because little Max was asleep on the way here!" Ash replied simply.  
  
While everyone was back to having good-natured conversation Max turned to Alec and tiled her head towards the dance floor. Alec silently agreed and stood up following her there hand in hand. She put her arms around Alec's neck and he held her loosely.   
  
"So Maxie, do you like the way this turned out?"   
Max shifted her head and looked at her family. The boys (with the exception of Sketchy) had gone to play pool and the girls were all huddled around Jace, cooing at the toddler who was clearly enjoying the attention. She smiled "Who knew a game of truth and dare would lead to this"   
Alec turned his head to where Max was looking. "Happy?" he asked   
"Very!" Max said gazing into Alec's soulful green eyes. "But the best part of all is standing right here in front of me."   
Alec smiled "I guess OC's plan worked then huh?"   
"Like a charm" Max whispered leaning in and kissing Alec softly.

* * *

The end!!! Ladi dah dah! Yaaay! Finally!!! Hehe anyway if you want anything cleared up leave a review and I'll address the problem right away! Or if it's a question that seems it needs answering I'll end up writing an author's note to answer any q's! okie dokie! Well this story is over and done with then! Please please please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole general story!!! Rightio. I'm off!


End file.
